Genm-Watch
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: Life is like a game, you win some you lose some. But any game can be better, when it's co-oped with other players. Players that can be relied on, trusted on, but most importantly, played right. All characters can be played into whatever ending is needed, good or bad. New Bugsters arise, and the world always needs more heroes.
1. Level 1

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Who here likes videogames? Answer, everyone! Video games are something that everyone enjoys because it brings us all together. I'm getting to something here just bear with.**

 **Anyway welcome one and all to Genm-Watch. Everyone knows the great MOBA FPS game Overwatch correct? I'm crossing that game with my all time favourite Rider, GENM! That's right the Kami himself, well not exactly Kuroto but he will appear later on. This story will feature an OC that made a cameo in Build a Legend.**

 **But now it's time to play.**

 **GAME START!**

* * *

Level 1: Intro Cut scene

* * *

 _Some thought of the Riders as nothing but a myth. Heroes of legend that were lost long ago._

 _Well let me tell you, the Riders were no tale of old. They saved the world from their greatest enemies, the Bugsters._

 _But a pandemic outbreak caused many of earth's inhabitants to be infected with a new virus, birthing new Bugsters that the Riders couldn't fight against. So desperate times called for desperate measures. The Riders and Bugsters of the past joined forces to combat this new foe._

 _It wasn't enough._

 _These new game characters were far more advance than that of the original Bugsters, far more powerful._

 _But one Rider, no, a God had an ingenious idea that none other could think off! By uploading each Rider's data into their Gashats, the Riders and Bugsters created a prison the hold these new foes, but at a cost._

 _The Riders and Bugsters disappeared from existence. Their friends wanting not to morn, cut off all ties the Kamen Rider project, even putting to sleep one of the Riders' closes friends._

 _But time has moved on. The Riders forgotten, and new ways of life made. But with life comes war, war between man and machine. And with war, the prison has dwindled and almost destroyed._

 _But a new hero shall step out of the past Riders' shadows. HE SHALL BECOME GOD'S PRODIGY!_

* * *

The year is 2075, thirty years after the Omnic Crisis. Things have gone well since then, Omnics and humans getting along, just not as well as they should be. Omnics aren't allowed the same rights as humans anywhere in the world.

Hi there I'm Xander Ramon. Your typical twenty five year old guy who loves to play videogames.

I live in King's Row, a nice little town in London. I moved from Dorado when the local gangs started to overwhelm the place. I decided I didn't want part of that, so I moved to a nicer place.

I have pure black hair, folding over half of my face. I've got, what most people call, unusual purple eyes. As well as the typical Mexican features and face. Right now I'm wearing a heavy jacket because it's always cold in London, but underneath I got on a purple hoodie with black trousers and black boots.

As of now I'm walking through the streets of King's Row carrying food from the shops for my roommate. I get back to my apartment just as the rain started to die down. I get inside, and sigh in annoyance when the elevator was once again broken. "Dios mio, when are they gonna fix this thing?" I groaned, and made my way up the stairs to the eighth floor.

Five minutes later, I grabbed the keys out of my pocket. Unlocking the door, I hang up my coat on the peg, and enter my living room kitchen hybrid. "Michael? I'm back." I called out to my roommate.

"You fuck!" I hear him yell from his room, seems he's gone into rage quite again. I walk to where his room is and knocked the door. "What the fuck do you want?!" He opened to door, but lost the angered look when he saw me. "Xander, hey buddy."

"Hey Michael, getting gamer rage again?"

"It's cause of this XX_Meka_Gremlin_XX asshole! He keeps camping my spawn points, even if they're at such a low level!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Michael's yelling. "Do we need to book you anger management for after classes again?"

"No! That Zen guy, or whatever his name was didn't help at all. He just kept talking about some Iris bullshit or something like that."

"Whatever you say. I'll cook dinner round about six, sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks man." There were gunshots heard from his TV screen. "Fuck! He killed me again!" He slammed the door.

I simply smile and get back to the living room to play my own games. Michael is into stuff like COD and Halo, sure they're fun, but I like games with a story and action; like Destiny and Assassin's Creed. As I loaded up my Xbox, I heard Michael yell to me again.

"By the way dude, a package came for you. It's on the table."

'Package? I don't remember ordering anything.' I set my controller back on back on the couch, and pick up the package sent to me.

"From god? Is this a prank Michael?"

"Nah dude, me and the guys made a pact not to do anymore pranks after last year's incident." Said incident was so traumatising, I didn't eat ice cream for a month.

"Let's see what's in here then." I take a pair of scissors and cut the tape. There was a note atop of the bubble wrap, so I took that and read it. "This will help you become a hero. Take this grace of God and do better than I. A hero?" I moved aside all the bubble wrap, popping some just for laughs.

When I unpacked the item, I looked at with a LOT of confusion. "Is this a toy?" It was a sorta neon green belt with pink lever on it. The top had two holes in it with a silver outline. "This looks like something from a kids' show. Esto es estúpido." I throw the weird toy onto the couch and pick up the box again. "Just where is this from?" I read the dispatch address, saying it's from a company called GENM CORP. "GENM CORP? Never heard of it. Better investigate it just to be safe." I put the green toy back in the box and head to the door. "Hey Michael, I'm going back out for a bit. Better make yourself dinner."

"See ya dude. Fucking MEKA!" Just as I left, I heard something crash against the wall. Probably another controller of his.

* * *

In the outskirts of King's Row, construction workers drilled into ground, kicking up pieces of the road and causing mass traffic. Basically normal London driving.

One of the workers' jackhammer impacted against it, breaking the tip of it. "Huh? Hey boss." He called to the foreman who looked at him angered.

"Aw hell Jerry, how'd you break this one?"

"I didn't boss. I was just jacking at the ground, and then the tip broke against something."

"Well what is it then Jerry?" The worker pointed to the underground object. It was a digitally locked type of cell, covered with chains and rusted as if it had been like this for years. On the front was a logo depicting CR. "Ai boys! Come help us get this thing out!" The other workers came over, grabbed it by the chains, and pulled it out.

"Whaddya think it is?" One of the workers asked.

"I dunno, but looks like a relic from the forgotten era." The foreman said.

"So do we call it in to the authorities?"

"Ya kidding? A relic from the forgotten era is worth butt loads of cash." The foreman grinned. "C'mon, get the laser saw!" Two of the workers went back to the construction machines and brought back a buzz saw which seemed to be missing its blade.

The worker holding the saw pulled the ignition string, making the saw light up and spin. He brought the saw down onto the chains, breaking them instantly.

"Alright, let's see what we got boys." The foreman grinned and opened the cell.

" **Your greed is your mistake human!"** When the cell was fully opened, multi coloured, pixel like smoke poured out into the sky. The smoke scared the workers away as if flew beyond the clouds.

The smoke flew around a bit, before splitting into multiple different coloured smoke clouds. **"You all know what to do."** The one who seemed to be the leader said. **"Travel the world, and infect."** Most of the smokes flew away, while one stayed with the leader. **"Find the boy, kill him."** The leader flew away, while the last smoke flew back down to King's Row.

Back at the cell, a bit of purple pixel smoke slithered out. **"I need to find him before they do."**

* * *

"Well, this is the place…" GENM CORP doesn't really look like a corporation anymore, the place is all run down and broken. "Something tells me it wasn't sent from this place." I sighed.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be here." I hear a voice say, and I see a security guard walking up to me. "This place is forbidden to the public."

"Oh sorry. It's just I was sent a package from this place and I wanted to know why."

What I said just seemed to make the guard laugh. "I wouldn't count on getting answers here kid."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"GENM CORP has been closed for as long as I can remember. Place went bankrupt after it couldn't make any good games."

"I see. Thanks anyway." Guess I'll never get answers. Might as well head back to my apartment.

I walked back to my motorbike, put the box in the safety compartment, put on my helmet and drive off.

"That's weird, snow's picking up." It began to fall heavier, kinda unusual for this time of day. I drove along the road as fast as I could, swerving around some cars.

* * *

"Stupid germs." Michael groaned, cleaning the dishes he used for dinner. He finished cleaning the last one before look at the clock mounted on the wall. "Xander's been gone for a while now, hope he's okay."

He sat on the couch watching TV. He was sitting there peacefully before he heard a rattle in the hallway. He turned the TV off and looked there suspiciously.

"Hello? Xander? You there?" He got no answer. He stood up and looked down the dark hallway. "Who are you?" He asked a figure hidden in the shadow. The figure just stood there for a moment, before disappearing before his very eyes. Michael shrugged before turning around, and being met with a steam punk skull mask.

* * *

I parked my bike at the apartment's parking lot before making my way back. Streets seem empty for once, no one's here.

I look at the box in my hands and sighed. "Guess I've got nothing to do with you." I wasn't looking where I was going, and accidently bumped into someone, knocking me to the floor. "Sorry." I say to them.

"Oh no, don't say such things." The person said, definitely male with that voice. He lent me his hand, and pulled me up. I couldn't see his face, but I could see locks of green hair coming out of a hood. "There's no need for you apologise, with what you will eventually become." He said with a calm, yet sadistic voice.

"Um okay. Guess I'll see ya then." I pick up my box and walk back to my apartment. When I was walking back, I could hear sirens, police sirens. I turned the corner, and froze when I was police cars and an ambulance. I run up to one of the officers.

"What happened?!"

"Murder. Twenty year old male, apartment fifteen."

"Fifteen? That's my apartment. Michael…" I shivered in fear.

"You know the victim?" The officer looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, he's my roommate."

The officer looked at his partner, and then back to me. "Kid, we're gonna have to ask you to come to the station with us. To answer a few questions is all."

"O-okay." The officer opened his car door to let me in, and drove me down to the station.

* * *

The mysterious figure that bumped into Xander stood a few blocks away from the crime scene. He heard footsteps behind him, and looked into the ally where the murder was. He has black leather hooded Victorian coat, over which was the clothes you'd see anyone in Victorian times wear. On his left hand is some kind of rune, covering his face is a steam punk mechanical skull mask, and in his hand is a blood stained dagger.

" **The deed is done master."** He said.

"Hm that so? Then explain how I just saw the one you were supposed to kill?! You killed his roommate Corvo!" The green haired teen snapped.

Corvo flinched and bowed on one knee. **"I'm sorry master, I knew not of what he looked like. I only followed the Driver's energy."**

"Get up." Corvo complied and stood. "He has been taken to the local police station. Go, and leave no humans alive." Corvo nodded, and stepped into the shadows.

* * *

"Can you please state your name and age?" The officer asked me in an interrogation room.

"My name is Xander Ramon, and I am twenty five years old."

"Tell us how you knew Michael Jones."

"He was my roommate and best friend in King's Row. We go to medical college together, we were in most of the same classes."

"Where were you around the time of Mr Jones' murder?"

"I was out for a drive to look into something."

"And what was this 'something' you were looking into?" He lent forward on the table.

"Earlier today I received a package that I never ordered. I went to the company in which the package was sent from, only to find that it had run bankrupt a long time ago."

The officer sighed as he looked over his notes. "Alright, that's all. We have to ask you to stay here for a couple more hours. Just in case whoever killed Mr Jones might come after you." I nodded at his logic, and he leaves the room.

'Why would anyone want to kill Michael? No one really disliked him.' I thought to myself. I sigh and look to the GENM CORP box at my feet. I take out the belt thing, and just look at it.

"What even are you?" I feel around its metallic features, and notice the pink part looks movable. I grab what looks like a handle part of it, and pull it open to the side. Where it was once covered, it now shows a holographic screen which looks to connect to the two holes, and on inside of the handle is a sticker, with bright yellow words saying 'Gamer Driver'.

"Gamer Driver? You don't look like any sort of console I know of." I set the Driver onto the table and just look at it. "You couldn't possibly cause me any trouble, could you?"

* * *

A slender figure ran across the roof tops of King's Row, a blue light following as she blinked from roof to roof, cheering as she did so.

She stopped atop one roof and looked around, looking for something.

" _Tracer, this is Winston do you copy?"_

The now named Tracer pressed her hand against her ear. "Tracer here, I read ya loud and clear Winston!" She wore an orange jumpsuit, an aviator's jacket and a strange white and blue device on her chest and arms. She has spikey black hair and orange tinted goggles over her eyes.

" _You closing in on the source of that energy surge now. I have in the sky in case you need backup."_

"Oh I'll be fine luv." She reassured and jumped off to the construction site. She looked around the area, surveying the area with her dual pistols.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here. Must have cleared off when that surge happened." She reported. She looked around more, and her eyes landed on the cell. "Winston, I may have found something."

" _And that is?"_

"Looks like some sorta container. Forced open by the looks of it." She reached to take out a scanner, which she then scanned the cell. "It's from the forgotten era." She gasped.

" _Tracer, we'll have to come back for it later. Something's attacking the police station in the area you're in."_ Winston told her.

"Right, on my way." Tracer used her blink to teleport her way to the station.

* * *

Corvo got some weird looks as he strolled down the street. Many people murmured at the sight of him.

' **Worthless humans. If I had the time I'd kill them where the stood.'** When he pushed through some of the crowd, a group of obviously drunk men stepped up to him.

"Oi mate, you're a bit late for Halloween. You look like a twat." His drunk friends laughed.

" **Out of my way. Or I'll rip you throat out."** Corvo threatened. The drunks only laughed more.

"Oh really mate? Go o-" He didn't finish, as Corvo had just slit his throat. His body fell, while his friends looked bewildered.

" **Who wants to try next?"**

* * *

It's chaos. Some guy dressed as Corvo from Dishonoured showed up, claiming he wanted to kill me. The police tried fighting back, but he had the exact same powers as Corvo from the game, he killed them all.

Luckily anyone else who was here escaped, only leaving me in the building, and Corvo searching for me. **"Come on kid, I don't have all day. Just let me kill you and we'll get this over with!"**

'I'm close to the door.' I thought to myself. I could see the door to the station, I was only a few metres away. **"Found you!"** He broke my hiding place, so in defence, I slammed a keyboard in his face. I make a run for it, sprinting as fast as I could to the door. To my surprise, he teleported in front of me and slashed at me with his knife.

Whether it was me or some other force, my hands raised the box to defend myself. The knife cut through the box, making the Driver fall out and onto the floor.

" **Just what I was looking for."** He kicked me away, and took the Driver. **"Now I have no use for you, puny human."** He raised his knife, I felt hopeless, my life flashing before eyes.

It was a pretty boring life.

Just as Corvo was gonna swing down, I heard bullets fly through the air and hit his back. He dropped the Driver, which I quickly picked back up, and we both looked to who shot him.

Standing at the door was a twenty something year old female wearing an aviator's jacket with an orange jumpsuit and a strange white device on her chest. "Sorry luv, can't have you killing now can we?"

" **You dare get in my way?!"** Corvo growled at her.

"Oh I dare luv." She grinned with mischievousness. Corvo used his powers to teleport over to the stranger, and attempted to stab her.

But it was as if she'd teleported in the blink of an eye. Moving out the way, and blasting back at him with two rapid fire pistols.

'There's gotta be some way I can help.' I thought, clutching the Driver to my chest. "What do you even do you stupid hunk of junk?!" I yell, throwing the Driver at the ground, and yet somehow it bounced off onto my waist, making a belt wrap around me. "What th-" I felt pain travel through my entire body, as if I was on the brink of death. Some kind of virus coursing through me.

* * *

In the abandoned area of Japan, a certain hospital was having the first sound it had ever heard in sixty years.

Down in a hidden underground base, a trophy carbonate holding multiple game cartridge like devices inside was shacking. A certain cartridge, one black with a logo saying Mighty Action X, was rattling uncontrollably.

With a few more shakes, the small cartridge caused the entire cabinet to fall over, shattering on the floor. The black cartridge started to fly wildly around the base, breaking things and slamming into an arcade machine multiple times.

With one more slam, the arcade machine lit up, showing a very musical looking room. And inside, was a sleeping person. She had bright pink hair with a small green hat. She wore a yellow skirt with digital green and pink design on it, as well as buttons and musical notes. Lastly, she wore yellow/green stockings with yellow high heeled shoes.

She groaned before waking up, stretching with a yawn. Her eyes then widened when she realised what has happened. "EH?! I'm not supposed to be awake! I should still be sleeping!"

She then heard the noise coming from outside the arcade machine. She pressed her face against the screen, and saw the cartridge flying around, smashing everything.

"Kuroto?" The cartridge stopped for a moment, before smashing through the roof. "Eh?! Wait up!" She turned into colourful pixels, and flew off after the cartridge.

* * *

OH THE PAIN!

The Driver thing just sent burning pains through my entire body. Corvo and that woman kept fighting. She stopped fighting, and looked at me worried.

"You okay luv?" I saw Corvo sneaking behind her, I wanted to shout to her, but I couldn't voice my words. Corvo then took his chance, he stabbed her through the stomach. She gasped as I saw blood trickle when Corvo removed his knife.

He then stalked over to me. **"Look at you, can't even use the Gamer Driver's power. Why would it choose you of all people?"** He mocked me, reaching for the Driver on my waist.

Then out of the sky came, pixels? Colourful, music like pixels flew down between us. Corvo backed up, growling as the pixels took form. The pixels cleared to show a girl in a yellow dress with digital music designs on it. She has bright pink hair with a little green hat, as well as yellow/green stockings and high heeled shoes.

" **As I live and breathe, Poppy Pipopapo. The last CR Kamen Rider."**

The now named Poppy glared at Corvo. "I'm not afraid of you. Leave these people alone."

" **I simply cannot. I have orders from my master to kill this boy, and take that Gamer Driver."** Corvo pointed at me. Poppy looked at me and gasped. She then got a determined face and looked back at Corvo.

"He was given that Driver for a reason, and there's no way I'm gonna let you have it!" She reached somewhere, and brought out two items. One was a silver belt buckle, and the other was a cyan sorta chainsaw/gun/gamepad device. On one end was a red A button, and on the other end was a green B button.

 **GACHAN!**

She joined the two objects together, and put it to her waist, a belt forming around her. She then took out another object, this one pink and looking like a game cartridge. "As Emu once said, I'll change fate with my own hands!" She pressed a button on the cartridge, making a huge holographic screen appear behind her.

 **TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

She did a spin, pressed the A button to make techno like music play. And then pointed it to a slot in her belt. "Henshin!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **BUGGLE UP!**

 **DREAMING GIRL! (WOW) KOI NO SIMULATION! OTOME WA ITSUMO TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

A holographic screen appeared and flowed over Poppy. She was then suited in a black body suit, with some bits of yellow armour making a skirt. She has gold shoulder pads with pink hearts on the, as well as silver armour going up the forearms with pink gloves. There was pink going up to her mid-thigh with silver armour on it as well. Her helmet looked like her pink hair with a hairband with a yellow heart on it, and her visor were two blue eyes.

Poppy yelled as she charged at Corvo. I tried to push myself up, but the pain made my fall back down into someone's arms. I struggle to look, and to my surprise, the woman who was stabbed was alive and well.

"How are you…?" I struggle to ask.

"Ever heard of Déjà vu luv?" She helped me against the wall, sitting me up. "How ya feeling?"

"Not good…"

"Just wait a bit. Me and this armoured gall will handle this baddie." She said before blinking off.

I just watched helplessly as the two girls fought against the game assassin. "Maldita sea! I want to help them, there's gotta be some way!" I let out a loud gasp, all the pain left my body as I felt as if something had entered me. My breathing became stable, and the sweat stopped pouring down my face.

"What was that?" I feel so much better now. Like a cure just flew into me. I hear something fall onto the ground, and see another one of those game cartridges that Poppy had. This one is black with a logo saying Mighty Action X.

"This is what that Poppy person used to transform." I looked at the Driver questionably. "Maybe…" I grabbed the cartridge thing, and ran outside to join the girls.

Outside, I see that the girl blinking around, before she reaches behind her back and throws a bomb at him. The bomb stuck to Corvo's chest, and detonated, sending him flying towards Poppy, who then kicked him away.

'Well, it's now or never.' I raised the cartridge thing, and was about to press the button…

"No! Wait!" Poppy yelled at me. "You press the button on the Gashat and you'll die!"

I stood there for a few seconds, looking at the Gashat. I'd die if I pressed it? But something inside me is just telling me to press the button.

"It doesn't matter. If I can use this to help people, then I'll take that chance!"

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

My thumb slammed onto the button, making a black, white and grey game screen appear behind me, and multiple chocolate brown blocks fly everywhere. On the screen showed a chibi figure wearing goggles, glove and sneakers, the chibi also had spikey hair.

"Then repeat after me!" Poppy called out to me. "Grade 0, Henshin!"

"Okay. Grade 0, Henshin!" I placed the Gashat into one of the slots, and pulled the pink handle open.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **GACHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

A purple holographic screen shot out of the Driver and flowed through me. When it passed, I was in a black body suit with silver lining going along the main body. I have the same silver armour on my forearm and up to knees. The shoulder pads are purple as well as the gloves and boots. The chest armour has a health bar on it, as well as a yellow, red, blue and green button. The helmet has black spikey hair, as well as red eyes with a white outline to look like goggles, there was also the same head on the back but with no eyes.

 **(Insert Ex-Aid theme: Excite)**

With the transformation complete, I looked at my new suit in awe. "This is cool." I hear yelling, and turned just in time to dodge from Corvo's attack.

"Uh, how exactly do I fight?" I ask Poppy.

"Punch! Kick! Use a weapon or something!" She exaggerated, throwing petty punches.

"Weapon?" I let out a surprised sound as a selection screen hovers around me, filled with different items and only one coloured. "Guess I'll take you then." I reach out to the coloured item, which then materialised in my hand.

 **GASHACON BUGVISOR!**

The item was a recolour of what Poppy has, all the cyan replaced with purple, and the silver with black. It has a red A button and a purple B button.

"Nice." I aimed the Bugvisor at Corvo and tried to shoot at him, but nothing fired. "Eh, why won't it shoot?" I was distracted by this for too long that it gave Corvo the chance to attack me,depleting my health bar slightly and sending me rolling back.

Poppy comes over and helps me up. "How do I use this thing?"

"Press the A button to charge the shots, then fire." I nod and tap the button a few time. Corvo came running again, so I step forward and aim the Bugvisor at him, with it actually firing this time. The shots tore through him, blasting him through a police car.

"Nice shooting luv." The other girl blinked over to us. "I never got your name."

"I'm Xander, Xander Ramon." I introduce myself to the two.

"Nice to meet ya Xander, I'm Lena Oxton. But you can call me Tracer." She said with a two finger salute.

" **What? You forgot about me already?!"** The three of us looked at the flaming heap, where Corvo simply walked out of it, his wounds being healed by some sorta pixels. **"This fight isn't over until I kill you all!"**

"Save introductions till after we beat him?" The girls nod. Tracer takes out her pistols, and Poppy raised her fists. 'I wonder if I can use the saw.' I detach the Bugvisor from its handle, and spin it around so saw was forward.

 **GYU IN!**

Corvo and my blades met, my spinning saw casting sparks off his dagger. It seemed he was overpowering me, but soon Poppy came in with a jump kick. She then added with a flurry of punches, little hearts and music notes appear with each hit. Tracer leapt over Poppy, firing more of her little blue bullets.

Looking down at my Bugvisor, and press the B button, making the saw blade glow with purple energy. I slash him across the chest, and again across his mask.

I slash the saw against his hand, causing him to lose his dagger. I kick his chest, knocking him into Poppy and Tracer, who drop kick him back into me, in which I give a chain saw uppercut. Corvo lands a few feet away, groaning as he tries to get up.

"Xander! Take the Gashat out of the Driver and into the Kimewaza slot!" Poppy said to me, waving her arms frantically.

"Kimewaza slot?" I feel around the belt, and feel a clunky part on the left side.

 **GASHUN!**

I took the Gashat out of the Driver slot, and into the Kimewaza slot.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

My right foot was covered in grey digital. I got into a crouch stance, and pushed the silver button on it.

 **MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

I jumped, and got into a mid-air kick stance. "Mighty Gamer Break!" My foot hits Corvo's chest, I kick him a few more time before back flipping away, leaving Corvo in an explosion.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

 **(End song)**

I land on the ground, letting out a sigh of relief. I close the pink handle and pull out the Gashat.

 **GATCHON!**

 **GASHUN!**

The armour turns to pixels and deactivates. "Nice fighting there luv." Tracer complimented, as she and Poppy, who is out of her armour, walk up to me. "It's like you've been training with that thing your whole life."

"Thing is, I haven't. I don't even know what that was."

"It's called Genm." Poppy spoke up, I looked at her in confusion. "Genm was one of the Kamen Riders who protected the world, now it seems you're the new one."  
"Kamen…..Rider?" Tracer and I ask, and Poppy only sighs.

"Well I don't know about you two," Tracer wraps her arms around mine and Poppy's shoulders. "But you two make some pretty cool heroes. And you know what, the world could use more heroes." She smiles.

She started to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" I ask her.

"I can't stay here waiting for the police to arrive, my job ain't exactly legal. Besides, my ride should be here right about…" Th sound of jet engines filled the air, as a large carrier jet landed behind Tracer. "Now." The doors opened and...is that a gorilla?

A gorilla with white armour and glasses walked out. "Tracer, what happened here?" IT CAN TALK?!

"Oh you know Winston, the usual. Guy in weird costume attacking people, these two here helping to beat him."

"They helped?" Winston looked at Poppy and I. "Are you injured?"

"Oh I'm fine." Poppy said.

"Yeah, me-" I was gonna say fine, but I hissed when I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I pulled my jumper down slightly, and see a gash in my skin. "Ya know what, no, I don't feel so good."

* * *

Xander fell unconscious into Poppy's arms. "Oh mou, he's grown weak from the Driver's strain."

"Driver?" Tracer ask, helping Poppy to hold up Xander.

"The thing on his waist that let him transform into Genm." Poppy answered, and Winston rubbed his chin in thought.

"Tracer, help her get this young man onto the ship. We'll have Angela look him over back at Gibraltar."

Tracer nodded, and helped Poppy bring Xander onto the ship.

As they left, the green haired figure walked out of the shadows, towards a small cloud of pixel smoke that used to be Corvo.

"You failed me Corvo." He sighed. "Just be grateful I give second chances." He reached behind his back, and brought out the same Driver as Poppy had, same colour and all. He pointed the barrels at the cloud, and it got absorbed into the Driver. "Take you time to heal, soon judgment shall be granted to these humans." His eyes started to glow green.

* * *

 **Well tell me what you guys think. I appreciate all kinds of feedback.**

 **I'll answer any reviews I can, so ask at your own will.**

 **Till the next level.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	2. Level 2

**A/N: HI READER**

 **It's time for chapter two of Genm-Watch! Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, and followed so far and I shall answer your reviews at the end.**

 **But let's continue playing.**

 **GAME START!**

* * *

Level 2: Tough Decisions

* * *

The green haired stranger stood in an alleyway at King's Row, holding the Bugvisor II in his hand. He pointed at the ground in front of him, and digital smoke poured out of the barrels, manifesting into Corvo, who gasped for air. "I'm disappointed Corvo. You're meant to be a famed killer, I should have used Ezio."

" **Master, please, it wasn't my fault! That traitor Poppy was somehow awakened, and the human used the Driver!"**

"Of course he did, that's what I expected." Saying that, Corvo looked at his master confused.

" **I beg your pardon master?"**

"The last Genm, Kuroto, he made a type of backup plan. A Bugster of his own design. That's how this new Genm is able to transform." The stranger pointed the Bugvisor II at Corvo, before pressing a button and having a stream of energy blast into Corvo. "That should give you a nice power up against the Riders. Go to Gibraltar, that's where their base is. Do not fail me again Corvo." The masked assassin bowed to his master, before turning into a puff of digital smoke and flying away.

* * *

 _[Beep….Beep….Beep]_

That heart rate monitor is starting to get annoying.

I groggily opened my eyes and see a pure white sealing. Pushing myself up, I take notice to all the medical equipment around me, like something you'd see in an infirmary. I also noticed my shirt was off, and there was a massive bandage was covering me.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" A Swiss voice asks me. I look to one of the tables, seeing a woman sitting at the desk. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears a black and orange skin tight suit with light white armour plating on it. The weirdest thing I can see on her is that fact she has a halo on her head and wings on her back.

"Um, I'm feeling fine. Who are you, where am I, why don't I have a shirt?" I asks, getting straight to the point here.

"Oh sorry, my name is Angela Ziegler, Code Name Mercy." She introduced. "As for where you are, you are in the Overwatch base in Gibraltar."

'How the hell did I get to Gibraltar?' I think to myself. Images of last night flashing in my mind. Corvo, Poppy transforming, and that strange armour I wore.

"As for the no shirt, you had a deep blade wound on your chest and needed medical attention." She stood up from the desk and grabbed a staff off the wall.

"Uh what are you doing?" I ask her.

"Oh don't worry, this is my healing staff. Just relax and let me work my magic." She pressed a button on the staff, and a golden beam flowed out into my body. I felt so calm, so relaxed, like all my pain was gone. I pulled the bandage off, and to my shock, the gash was completely gone.

"That defies all medical knowledge I have ever learned." I deadpanned, and she only smiled. Something about her smile just feels so motherly.

"There we go, all healed." She said, putting the staff down and handing me my cloths. "My colleagues are waiting to talk to you. They have questions."

"Okay…" I put my shirt and hoodies back on, and was about to leave. "Where do I go exactly?" She giggled and opened the door.

"Follow me." She leads me out the infirmary looking building to the outside, and I get a good look at this place. It seems to be an island somewhere, Gibraltar I think they called it. It looks like they built their base into the rock face. The presses her hands against a key pad next to a door, and said door opened, showing a technologically advance lab of sorts.

"Winston! Lena! Hana!" Angela calls out to the other members. "He's awake!" Winston was typing away at his computer, the Gamer Driver on his desk with lots of wires hooked up to it. Lena was just blinking around the room, playing with various do-dads. There was a new person playing on a game console, she wore a blue, white, black and pink body suit with a pair of high-tech headphones on her brown hair. Poppy was even here, sitting at one of the desks, looking at that black Gashat I used.

"Ah, good to see you've awoken." Winston said, getting up from his desk and walking to us. Not gonna lie, seeing a big armoured gorilla walk up to you is a little bit terrifying.

"How ya doing luv?" Lena blinked next to me, startling me a bit.

"This is the new guy?" The other girls says, looking up from her console. "He doesn't look like much."

"Hana, be nice." Angela tells her.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to pause all this!" I exclaim, throwing my arms to the side. "What the hell is going on here?! First I'm just enjoying my regular day, I get a strange package with that Driver and strange game cartridge in it, and I get home to find my roommate DEAD! Then I get hunted down by some cosplayer gone mad, who I then explode with weird armour. Oh ho, let's not forget that video game armour which somehow materialised on my body! So if I'm going to be ONE HUNDRED percent honest! I WANT SOME ANSWERS!" I shout, catching them all off guard.

"If it's answers you want…" Poppy spoke up, getting up from her seat. "Then it's me you need to ask."

"Okay, than let's start off with who you are and where you came from?" Winston asks.

"My name is Poppy Pipopapo. I came from a secluded area of Japan that, to my knowledge, has been abandoned for years. I was a member of a medical group called the CR. We handled a special kind of virus known as Bugsters."

"What pray do tell is a Bugster?" Angela asks, an intrigued look on her face.

"Bugsters are virus created by a computer program gone haywire." Poppy answered. "The virus would conduct whenever a patient was under stress, and the more stressed they become, the more the Bugster would evolve. And in the end, the Bugster would take the body as their own and the infected would cease."

This seemed to shock the three Overwatch members. "So that masked guy we fought yesterday was a Bugster?" Lena asked.

"Yes, he was. Corvo was a special kind of Bugster, one that doesn't require a human infection. These kind of Bugsters were far more powerful than anything we faced in the past, meaning we had to team up with the original Bugsters. But it still wasn't enough."

"So, what happened?" I ask.

"One of us, Kuroto, the first Genm, had the idea of installing everyone's data into the right Gashats, we made a prison able to contain them. But seems it hasn't held after so long."

"So, pardon me asking, but how are you still alive if what you say is true?" Winston asked.

"Well, you see…" Poppy seemed nervous about what she wanted to tell us. "I myself am a Bugster, one of the good ones."

"Good ones?"

"Well there was a few. There's me, Parado, Kuroto and Kiriya. Though the other Bugsters decided to join the side of good, except one, Graphite."

"Okay, next question. What is that Driver thing, and that game cartridge looking thing? And how come I'm able to use it?" I ask her.

"Well, the Driver was a way for us to cure infected patients. The Gashats would be used to open a game field in which the Bugster could be extracted." She hands me the black Gashat, which I take to have a closer look. "The one you used yesterday is called Mighty Action X. There are other Gashats, each based off of different game franchises, which gave different power ups to the riders. As for how you transformed, I don't know. Normally whoever uses the Driver and Gashat without having a compatibility surgery would die straight away."

"Now that I think about it, when I first attached that thing I felt nothing but pain."

"So with the Bugsters returning, and other threats on the rise, you need to take up role of a Kamen Rider." She says with a serious face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nope." I respond.

"Nope?" Poppy tilts her head.

"Nope. I can't deal with any of this. I just want a peaceful life, I still have medical school to finish, and if I'm being realistic here, I'm better off as a doctor then a superhero." I let out a deep sigh, and went to the exit. "I need some air."

* * *

The Overwatch members, and Poppy, watched as Xander left the lab.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Hana asks, receiving glares from everyone else. "What? It's obvious he doesn't want to join us."

'If he doesn't want to be a hero, why would he use the Gashat?' Poppy thought to herself. She then remembered what he said. 'He's a little like Emu, and a little like Kuroto.' She smiled. "I'm going to have a talk to him."

"I'll come with you." Lena speaks up, she and Poppy exit the lab, following Xander.

Winston, Angela and Hana went back to doing what they were doing. As Winston got back to his desk, beeping noises came from the monitor which got his attention.

"Interesting. Angela, come have a look at this." He calls to the medic. "Do you see what I see?"

"This belt, it's like all cures in one. Fascinating…" She drifted off, looking at the screen. "This could be a medical marvel."

"Agreed. If what Poppy says is true, then this may one of the most important piece of technology in existence." Winston pushed his glasses up.

* * *

A hero huh? Some hero I'd make.

I left the lab, going to the edge of the cliff. I took a seat, watching the sunset on the horizon.

"Why would this stupid thing even choose me of all people?" I sigh, looking at the black Gashat. "There's gotta be people far more qualified than me."

"Sometimes the wrong decisions lead to the best outcomes." A voice says behind me. I peer over my shoulder, seeing Lena and Poppy taking seats either side of me.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Well…" Lena put her hand on her chin in thought. "Before I joined Overwatch, I was an amazing pilot. I was given the opportunity to test any kind of jet available." She smiled nostalgically, before she frowned sadly. "But on one test flight, a special kind of plane that was experimented to be able to reach the highest speed available went haywire with me in it. The jet started to slip in and out of time, taking me with it."

"So you…became a ghost?" Poppy asked.

"Pretty much. That was until my pal Winston made this." She pointed at the device on her chest. "This is my Chronal Accelerator, it allows me to stay in time without popping in and out. What I'm trying to say is, if I hadn't have volunteered to test that jet, I wouldn't have been able to travel the world and meet the amazing people I met."

"What about you Poppy? Got any bad decision stories you wanna share?" Lena asks the pink haired Bugster.

"Hmm, not one about me. But I got one about a great, kind man I once knew. He also wanted to become a doctor, like you Xander. His one goal was to change the fate of any of his patients with his own two hands. I guess the wrong decision he made was the first time I met him, one of his patients was infected with the Bugster Virus, and he took the chance to use a Gashat without any knowledge of it harming him. His bad decision led to him being one of the greatest heroes I ever knew. So the question stands, are you willing to make a bad decision to let it become a good outcome?"

"I'm still not all convinced, but I guess it won't hurt to try." I say, in which the two smile. "By the way, who's that doctor you were talking about? I may have heard of him in the hospitals' history records."

"Oh, his name's…"

" **Emu Hojo if I'm not mistaken."** A dark voice says behind us. We all spun around, and to our shock, Corvo stood there between us and the lab. **"Hello again."** He also looked different. His mask is bronze now, and his coat is red.

"How the hell's he alive?" Lena asks, taking out her dual pistols. "Didn't you blow him up?"

"This should be impossible…" Poppy gasps. "It normally takes about a month or two for a Bugster to reform."

" **My master has so graciously gifted me with another chance to kill you. Or more specifically, him!"** He pointed to me. **"Prepare to battle Genm!"**

Corvo rushed at us. Lena took her pistols out of her gauntlets and fired lasers at the masked assassin. He managed to dodge ever little bullet at what I can only guess is Mach speed. He growled before shoulder charging Lena off the cliff.

"Lena!" I say in distress. I turn back to Corvo, just to see the Bugster slam Poppy's head into the side of a building, leaving her unconscious.

" **Now you're mine…"** He snarls. I look around to try find something I can defend myself with, only to realise I left the Gamer Driver in Winston's lab!

'Maldita sea, soy estúpida….' I mentally groan.

Corvo roars as he charges at me, and swings his knife downwards. I crossed my arms above me, catching his arm against mine.

" **I'm going to kill you, just like I did with that shouting idiot!"** He's the one who killed Michael?!

"You killed him? You killed an innocent man for no reason?!" I yell to him.

" **I made a mistake. But not this time!"** I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down, and my eyes widened when I saw a dart lodged in me, and a crossbow like gun in Corvo's hand. **"Ha-ha-ha, told you I'd make no mistake."** I started to stumble back, clutching my bleeding chest. **"Now to finish the job…"** He raised his knife, ready to finish me.

"ROAR!" A roar filled the sky, and Winston leaped through the air, slamming his hand on the ground, making Corvo roll away.

Winston, and a giant pink mech chased after the Bugster, while Mercy came running to me with her staff. "Don't move, I'm here for you." She lays me on my back, and examines the wound. "Oh no, this is bad."

"H-how….did you guys…"

"That'd be thanks to me luv!" Lena blinked over to my almost dying state.

"I really gotta stop thinking you die all the time." I jokingly said, in which she just looked at me with a frown.

"Hey doc, is there any way to treat him?" She asked hopefully.

Angela just looked at her with a grim look. "Not without any of my tools, which are back in the infirmary. And it's too risky to carry him back."

"So you mean?" Angela nodded, stopping Lena from asking the obvious question.

"I'm gonna die." Well shit…

* * *

Mercy and Tracer watched as blood pooled under Xander's body.

"No, you can't die yet!" Lena protests. "You still need to become a hero…" She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't get sad…" Xander managed to mutter. "They'll be others like me, you just gotta…use…continues…" He closed his eyes, and his entire body turned into purple pixels, scattering into the air.

 **GAME OVER!**

The last of the pixels disappeared, and Tracer got an enraged look in her eyes. "You monster!" She took out her pistols and charged at Corvo, just as he kicked Winston in the face. "I'm going to make you pay!" She dropped to her knees, skidding across the ground while firing blasts at the masked assassin. The lasers tear through his body, and his attention was now on the pilot.

" **Oh~~~~did I make you mad?"** He laugh. Tracer blinked upwards, and kicked him in the face. She whacked his face a couple times with her pistols, before reaching behind her back and attaching a bomb to his chest. **"Oh fuck…"** The bomb blows up, sending him down a small ramp by the base.

* * *

 **(A/N: Okay I'm gonna be completely honest, I dunno how to describe Watch Point Gibraltar as a map. If you've played the game, you know the ramp I'm talking about.**

 **The one all you fucking Hanzo mains camp when you get your Ultimate…**

* * *

Tracer, Winston and chased after the Bugster, while Mercy attended to Poppy.

The pink haired girl groggily opened her eyes. "What's going on?"

"You were knocked out by that strange masked man. Lena, Winston and Hana are trying to deal with him now." Angela helps Poppy up, the Bugster holding her head.

"Wait, what about Xander? Is he okay?"

Angela instantly gave a grave look, how was she gonna break it down to her. "He's….he's dead. That masked man, he shot an arrow into Xander's chest. He bled to death before bursting into…..pixels." She said in disbelief.

"Pixels?" Poppy asked, then a visual light bulb appeared over her head and she smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Angela looked at Poppy confused.

* * *

Where the fuck am I?

Is this heaven? Why does heaven look so dark? Am I in hell?

"Hello? Where am I?" I call out to seemingly anyone else that could be here. "If this is heaven, shouldn't there be God here to welcome me or something?"

"Ask, and you shall receive." A voice behind me said. I spun around, and saw a man in I think his early thirties standing there. He has jet black hair and brown eyes, wears a black tuxedo over a maroon shirt with a pink tie, and black trousers and shoes. "Then it's God you shall have!" He threw his arms to the side, and I think I could hear a guitar rift play somewhere.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask, and he falls over like a cartoon character before instantly springing back up.

"How do you not know me?!" He gasps at me. "I'm a GOD! Shin Dan Kuroto!"

"Sorry, but I never heard of you before." I could see the colour drop from his face as he slumps down.

"Has no one heard of my fame…?" He returned to a normal stance, and combed his hair to one side. "Never mind. Right now, the important topic is getting you back out to help your friends."

"Help my friends, what do you mean? I'm dead!"

All he did was starting to cackle, it sounded evil, but also comedy relief-ish. "Dead? DEAD?! My good boy, death is no longer a worry for you." He stopped cackling and straightened up. "Tell me my boy, have you ever played a video-game?"

"Yes, why?" This guy is starting to scare me a little. "What are you getting at?"

"This place, it isn't heaven or hell, this is a very special place, a safe haven if you will. Whenever you die you come here, though it costs a life."

"A life?*gasp* you mean I can respawn?"

"Precisely! For when you pressed the button of my Gashat, it injected a kind of vaccine that gives you maximum lives. And with each death you lose one."

"Wait, what if I lose them all?"

"Well, it would be…..GAME OVER!" He shouted, making me flinch. "Meaning, you'll be long gone."

"Dead?"

"Dead." He clarified. "But now the next step, getting you back out there."

"Back out there? You want me to fight that thing again? I could barely fight it the first time. Listen, Kuroto was it? I'm no superhero, I'm an average guy just trying to get a living."

"You….don't want the grace of God?" He asked, seeming rather shocked.

"Yeah, sorry. But hey, since you're also here, why don't you get out there and help? You are the original Genm."

"I…I can't…"

"What? Wait-wait-wait, why? Can't you just respawn like me if you're in here as well?"

"It's not that easy. You see, I'm not here from dying, I'm trapped here."

"Trapped?"

"You see, each one of us Bugsters uploaded our corresponding Gashats. The one you use, Proto Might Action X, doesn't have a Bugster for it, but it does hold a small amount of my data. When each Gashat is first activated, the Bugster hidden inside will be freed and transported to here…"

"Yeah I didn't ask for an explanation." I interrupted. "Just listen to me Mr God Complex, I don't want this hero shtick, and I am no hero. I've done far too many bad things in my life to be good now."

"That so? You believe people cannot change." He sighed. "You believe you can't change?"

"I KNOW I can't change." I glare. "So what makes you think I can?"

"Because I know how to see the best in someone. I know through experience, that someone shouldn't be judged for what they do in the past, but what they can do in the future." A spotlight shone on him, in a very religious looking way, like light from an angel or something. The light flickered on and off for a bit, before shorting out.

"What I'm trying to say is, do you want to spend your whole life dead in this place?" He motioned everywhere around him. "Or, you can take a chance and become something great!" He reached behind his back, and to my confusion, somehow pulled out the Gamer Driver.

"Wait, how did you….that was in Winston's lab…."

"You think a God will just let an ape get a hold of his preciouses? I think not." He handed the Driver to me. I looked at the neon green device in my hand, as well as the black Gashat.

A holographic screen then appeared in front of me. It read CONTINUE, as well as YES and NO.

'Take a chance huh? This could be my bad decision, to lead to my great outcome.' I then remember something, something a friend of mine once said. "Fate can be like a computer, sure it's programmed to do certain things. But hack it just right and you can change it anyway you want."

"I've made my choice…" I slap the Driver to my waist, the belt forming, and Kuroto smiling. I then balled my fist, and punched the YES button.

Before I could even comprehend it, a hole opened underneath me and I fell.

* * *

I landed hard on the land of Watch point Gibraltar. I groaned in slight pain as I turned myself over onto my back. I was gonna just wither there in exhaust, but the already suited up Poppy zooming past me brought me back to reality.

I quickly rushed to her, and almost laughed when I saw stars and music notes flying around her head. "Poppy, you okay?"

"Xander? You're alive!" She immediately hugged me. "I knew it!"

"You knew I'd get respawns?" I ask her as she releases the hug.

"Well, I only guessed to be honest…" She admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "But enough of that now, does this mean you've decided?"

"Yep. I've decided, I'm gonna be a hero along with you guys. If these Bugster things are gonna be a problem, then I can't just sit back and let them devastate the world." I gripped the Mighty Action X Gashat. "Now where's that masked asshole?"

"He's down that ramp, the others are trying to fight against him but to no avail."

All right then, no more running away. "Then it's time for his Game Over!" Poppy groaned at my pun before she led me to where the others were. There, I saw Winston leap at Corvo but the assassin just teleported to a higher ledge.

He took out his crossbow again. He then looked at me, and scowled. **"How are you alive? I shot an arrow through your heart!"** He said in shock, and the members of Overwatch look at me.

"Well you can say 'I was given a grace from God' or something like that." A small screen appeared next to me, it showed a big heart with the number one hundred.

 **[LIVES: 100-99]**

" **You have lives. Then I'll keep killing you over and over again!"** Corvo jumped off the ledge, bounced off Winston's head, and leapt to me.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The chocolate brick blocks flew out of the screen and hit Corvo in his stupid masked face! Wow that was a bit much.

Seeing that he was starting to stand up, I flipped the Gashat downwards. "Grade 0 Henshin!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **GACHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

The purple holographic screen ejects from the Driver, and instead of it coming to me, I ran straight to it.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

The screen disappeared as I ran through it, the Genm armour attaching to me. "I'll clear this game, even if it means using continues!" I swung my fists, whacking Corvo twice in the mask. I continued my assault of punches, eventually upper cutting and then drop kicking him to a stone wall.

* * *

Poppy and Lena helped Hana out of her broken mech, while Angela was in the middle of healing an injured Winston.

"Amazing…" Winston said, gazing at the battle between the Rider and the Bugster. "The technology used for the suit to materialise like that must be advance."  
"The way he's fighting." Lena spoke up, after helping Hana out. "It's different from last night. How'd he learn like that?"

"The Gashat must be uploading battle information to his brain." Poppy answered, setting Hana up against a wall. "Lena, look after these three, I'm going to help him. The sassy Brit looked like she wanted to argue, before sighing in defeat and nodding. Poppy then rushed over to join the fight.

* * *

 **GASHACON BUGVISOR!**

The Bugvisor appeared on my hand, already in chainsaw mode. Corvo attempted to stab and slash at me with his dagger, sometimes the dagger coming close to me. I slashed upwards, the saw casting sparks off his coat.

I saw him pull out his crossbow, so in retaliation I slash at his hand, making him drop it. "Not this time amigo!" I detached the Bugvisor from the handle and turned it to beam gun mode.

 **CHU DON!**

I rapidly pressed the A button, the barrels charging with energy before I blast him square in the chest. He stumbled back a few steps, and right into Poppy's fist. She kneed him about three times in the stomach, making the masked assassin gasp, before she round house kicked him in my direction.

I dropped my Bugvisor and balled my fists together, to then slam them into his head like a volleyball, knocking him away and dropping his dagger.

"Shall we finish him?" Poppy asks me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, we shall." I answer, taking the PMAX Gashat out of the Driver.

 **GASHUN!**

And putting it in the Kimewaza slot, while Poppy pressed the A button on her Driver

 **GASHATTO!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

My foot was covered in grey digital energy, and Poppy spread her arms.

 **MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **TOKI MEKI! CRITICAL CREWS AID!**

"Pipopapo Pummel!" Poppy started to spin around, a small tornado forming around her with music notes and hearts. She floated towards Corvo, and then began to hit him over and over again, the Bugster grunting in pain.

Poppy back flips away, making room for me. I took a running start, and then jumped, getting into a kick stance towards Corvo.

"Mighty Gamer Break!" My foot connected to his chest. I skid past him, leaving Corvo in a massive explosion.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

I sigh, looking at the Driver. 'I may have made a bad choice, but that doesn't mean I'll regret it.'

 **GACHAN!**

 **GASHUN!**

I remove the Gashat, showing how much sweat is coating my face. I turn back to Poppy and the members of Overwatch, and walked over to them.

"That was a great fight luv!" Lean pats my shoulder.

"Meh, it was a bit amateurish." Hana shrugs. "But the whole video-game theme is pretty awesome."

"Are you feeling okay?" Angela asks. "You seem to be sweating up a storm."

"Yeah, I'm feeling good. Just the adrenalin." I smile. Poppy then joins us, also out of armour. "And I would like to ask, if you'll still let me join Overwatch?"

Winston sits up from the wall, and limps to me. He stars me down for a couple seconds, but then smiles and offers me his hand. "Welcome aboard." I also smile and shake his hand.

"Great!" Lena cheers. "I'll show you around, give you the proper Overwatch tour."

"And if you feel like it, me and you can have a few rounds in some games." Hana offers. "But you most likely won't stand a chance, I am the world champion after all." She smiles obnoxiously.

I only sighed in amusement. The sound of footsteps caught my ears, and I saw Poppy walking away. "Poppy, where are you going?"

"Hm? Just going to pick some stuff up. Stuff you'll need." She waved to us before becoming a cloud of pixels and flying away.

'Well, this is the second time I've had to let go of my old life. But this time, I can guarantee things will go well.'

* * *

Poppy flew back to the abandoned hospital, a small bag in her hands. She bent down and started collecting each of the Gashats on the floor.

She counted up the Gashats in her bag, but froze when she realised one was missing. One that was important. One that could spell the end of the world.

Kamen Rider Chronical was taken. And she could think of only one who could have it

* * *

 **A/N: All righty then, hope you liked this one. Kuroto appeared, and Xander has decided to stay.**

 **Now to answer some reviews.**

 **RocketFourze: Well Kuroto is here, but as for Kiriya, he and the other Riders won't be appearing for a long time.**

 **TheTwoMind: Well thanks for pointing that out, I have gone back and fixed it.**

 **DragonKnight SR: My favourite Gashat? Oh~~~~~that's gotta be Dangerous Zombie, just because it's the only one I own.**

 **kival737101: Now see, I would do that, but I already had a ship planed for Xander before I even started writing this.**

 **Anyway readers, I'll see you all next time for when the Overwatch crew goes to the North Pole.**

 **Till next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	3. Level 3

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Hello-hello-hello, welcome all you fabulous people. It's time for the Overwatch team to take a trip to someplace cold, that's right the North Pole. They'll also be meeting my most hated character in the game…fucking Mei. Ice queen bitch.**

 **I'll also be bringing in the other main bad guys of this story, what you didn't think only the Bugsters were gonna be the only antagonists did you?**

 **Now let's get going!**

 **GAME START!**

* * *

Level 3: Troubles up North

* * *

In the north arctic, a large storm brewed over a research facility. The wind and snow blew with ferocity, knocking over antennas and a poor snowman.

Inside said research facility were several scientists typing away at computers. One of them moved to from a computer to a printer as the annoying mechanical hum was heard. He stripped the paper away from it, and walked over to another scientist in an office. She's wearing a heavy white and blue snow coat with blue gloves. She has brown hair tied up in a pin, as well as glasses. Hovering next to her is a small blue drone.

"Chief Zhou?" He knocked the already open door.

"Please come in. Also just call me Mei, everyone does." Mei told the male scientist, not looking away from her computer.

"Oh okay, well we looked over the data and it seems you were right. There indeed is an underground area with a volcanic energy heat source." He handed her the piece of paper showing the data. "Though the underground ice seems very thick, even with the drill it'll take time to get through."

Mei looked over the data presented to her sighing. "Might as well get started then." She stood up, the small robot following as she left the room. She was about to gain everyone's attention, but there was a shockwave and an alarm going off.

"What was that?" The male scientist asked.

"We have intruders." Mei replied.

Suddenly the wall exploded, making some scientists fall over. From the smoke, soldiers in black uniforms with metal skull masks carrying assault rifles ran in, gunning down some of the scientists.

"Mei Ling Zhou. We finally meet."A ghostly voice said. Walking through the hole in the wall was a man draped in a black cloak with a white skull mask. He wears black armour with shotgun shells wrapped around his leg and chest. "You know why I'm here." Two of the soldiers already cuffed Mei and forced her to her knees. "Tell me the location of the remaining Overwatch Agents."

Mei didn't answer, only making the cloaked man mad. "If you don't tell me I'll…!"

"Reaper, sir!" One of the soldiers came from Mei's office, handing him the piece of paper. "I think you should see this, it looks helpful."

Reaper took the paper and looked over it. "Interesting." He chuckled, looking back at Mei. "Seems I have another job for you." He showed her the data. "Either do this for me, or…." He pointed at the remaining scientist. "Your staff will get the award for best snowmen."

* * *

"Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety seven, nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight, nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine, ten thousand." Poppy finished counting the number of bench presses I did. Ever since I joined Overwatch I had to go through a rigorous training course to get in shape.

"C-can we…..stop now?" I panted. She dropped a towel on my sweat riddled face. I wipe my face as I sit up on the bench. "Honestly I don't think my body can take this."

"It'll have to for you to be ready for missions." Winston said, he and Angela looking at a monitor which showed my vitals. "If you insist on becoming an Overwatch member then you must be in peak physical condition."

"But we can't push you too much." Angela spoke up. "Seems as though you don't get much exercise."

"I spent most my days in med school or playing games, what do you expect?" I groaned standing up. "I'm gonna get changed." I made my way to the changing rooms. As I finished showering and changing into my regular attire, I returned to find everyone had left.

'Huh, where'd they go?' I noticed there was a colourful not stuck to the screen. "'To Xander, something came up and we had to go to the briefing room. Meet you there, from Poppy. XOXO.' They couldn't have waited like two or three more minutes could they? I don't even know where the briefing room is."

Then I noticed the scribbles which I think is meant to be a map. Gotta love Poppy's enthusiasm. "That, somewhat explains where I need to go."

* * *

"This does not explain where I need to go! I've been walking around this base for ten minutes now! Where's the fucking briefing room?!"

" _You are currently one left turn away from the briefing room."_ A voice said from seemingly nowhere.

"Um, who's there?"

" _I am Athena. The AI system that serves Overwatch. The other members are waiting for you Xander Ramon. Take a left at this corridor."_

"Okay, thanks." I take said left and open the door. Inside is the rest of the Overwatch team standing around a table with holograms coming out of it.

"Took you long enough." Hana said, leaning against the table.

"Not my fault you all left me in the gym. And Poppy, you map was useless." I took out her 'map' and threw it into the nearest bin, making the pink haired Bugster pout. "So what's the 'BIG' problem?"

"One of our friends is in trouble." Winston said with no hesitation. That is a big a problem. "Athena, give us the run down."

" _Of course. As seen from security cameras, Talon agents attack and seized Ecopoint Antarctica."_ Athena showed video footage of a lab, when suddenly the walls burst open with soldiers pouring in and killing some scientists. _"Before capture, Mei Ling Zhou's robotic assistant Snowball sent a distress signal for any available help."_ The video showed the soldiers being oblivious to the small blue robot flying out of the room.

"Why would these Talon guys attack an ecological research area?" Poppy asks.

"They've been doing this for a while." Lena answered. "They attack anyone past related to Overwatch to find any retired agents, and then take them out."

"Group of mercenaries then." I summarised, the team nodding.

"Team, we have a mission." Winston turned the holograms off and we all walked out the base to the hanger. "We need to get to Ecopoint Antarctica to rescue Mei and her friends."

"We're gonna fly all the way to Antarctica?" Poppy asked. "I should've packed my coat."

"Wouldn't our suits keep us warm?" I ask. Poppy puts on her thinking face before nodding. We made it to that same carrier jet that I saw in King's Row, Winston turned to address Poppy and I.

"Alright, since you're new here I'll have to go over rules we have." The others walked onto the jet. "Rule one, while on missions we are to refer to each other as our code names. On missions you'll be called Genm and…well, Poppy."

"I have a human name as well, it's Asuna Karino." Asuna spoke up. "But Poppy is basically a code name, so that'll do."

"Okay then. Rule two, we don't kill, only concuss and arrest. But these Bugsters are too big of a risk, so they are an exception. Understood?" We both nodded. "Rule three, no one can know that we continue to work as Overwatch. The people wanted us to end, so now we work in secret."

"I get the gist of it." I said, taking out the Gamer Driver and strapping it on. "Let's get going." Winston nodded and walked onto the ship, Asuna and I following.

I took a seat next to Angela as Asuna sat next to Hana, buckling ourselves in. _"Setting coordinates for Ecopoint Antarctica. Please strap in and prepare for flight."_ The engines of the jet ignited, and we flew out of the hanger at like Mach 5 or something.

I'll say, it was fast.

After a good five or ten minutes, we came to a slow stop, cruising at a steady speed. "Oh god I'm gonna throw up…." I unbuckle myself and run to the nearest trash can and let it all out.

"You alright luv?" I hear Lena ask. After letting out the last bit, I give a thumbs up, signalling I was okay.

"Jesus Christ, just how fast did we go?" I ask, going back to my seat.

"Around either Mach four or five." Winston answered, walking in from the cockpit. "Athena is taking over the remainder of the flight, meanwhile we can discuss strategy. If Talon was able to find Ecopoint Antarctica, then Reaper must be with them."

"Who's Reaper?" I ask.

"Some guy that just seems to hate Overwatch. He wants all of us dead." Hana said.

"It's more than that Hana." Angela said to the gamer. "It's like he wants revenge against us. He somehow knows everything about us."

"Spooky…" Asuna shuddered.

"Even if Reaper is there, we need to focus on the rescue mission." Winston reminded. "We need to get in and lead any surviving scientists back to the ship. If we encounter any Talon Agents we incapacitate and teleport them to the authorities. Understood?"

"Understood." We all replied. Now that we're going by code names, Tracer spun her pistols before locking them in her gauntlets. loaded her small pistol and typed some things into a wrist mounted device. Mercy checked her staff. Winston fastened his armour and grabbed a huge Taser gun.

" _We have reached Antarctica."_ Athena announced. "That was fast." Poppy said amazed.

"We've had to land a fair distance away so that we won't be noticed by any patrolling agents." Winston said as we landed, the door opened and I immediately felt the cold.

"Here, take these." Mercy handed Poppy and I some really thick winter coats. "They're specially padded to keep warm in any cold environment." She handed Poppy a yellow and pink one, and handed me a purple and black one. We left the jet and made our way through the heavy snow storm.

"How far is it?" I shout over the roaring winds.

"GPS says a few more meters." reported. I took some more steps forward, and one more step right into a piece of metal.

"OW! Hijo de puta!" I groaned. "I think I found it." I cleared the snow off the piece of metal, showing a logo something similar to the Overwatch logo but blue. "How did I not see that?"

"You guys hear that?" A voice said, footsteps coming closer to where we are.

"Talon Agents!" Tracer whispered. "Xander, help me knock 'em out." We all backed up to wall as the doors swung open.

"You sure you heard something?" One of the agents asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, sounded like someone cursing in Spanish."

"How do you know what cursing in Spanish sounds like?"

"Listen, I know you're new here, so let me give you some info. Reaper gets mad a lot, which leads to three things. He curses in Spanish, he breaks something while cursing, or he kills someone."

"While cursing?"

"No, he gives them dead silence. Then just…pew." As soon as he finished the 'pew', Tracer and I grabbed the two agents. She held one in a choke hold, suffocating him unconscious. Me on the other hand….

I slammed his head against the metal wall multiple times, cracking his helmet ever so slightly. Then I threw him to the ground and curb stomped his head into the snow.

"Genm that's enough!" Winston pulled me away from my ass kicking of this guy. "You need to calm down." Mercy moved over to the unconscious agents and placed some sort of device on them, the two agent teleporting away. Winston looked at me with a frown, before opening the door and heading inside, the others following while Poppy stayed behind.

"What the hell was that?!" She whisper screams at me. "You heard the rules, you're just meant to knock the baddies out not beat the ever living crap out of them!"

"It was instinct, I can't help it." I grumbled. "If you grew up where I grew up, then you'd beat the crap out of someone just for holding a gun." I walk inside just to get out of the freezing cold, Poppy soon following.

"Tough upbringing?" She asks as we take our coats off, seeing as how it goddamn hot in here.

"You can say that, my parents were more of the 'survival of the fittest' kinda people. Put me and my sisters through some things. I'd rather not go on about till I feel like I can."

"Seems fair." She nods. We caught up to the other Overwatch members, and were shushed by because the good doctor Mercy was using some kinda heart beat sensor or whatever it is.

"Any sign of 'em Doc?" Tracer asks, monitoring the halls with her pistols drawn.

"Yes, in two places. It seems the group of scientists is locked in the medical bay with guards. And Mei's been taken to the vehicle bay."

"We need to split up. Mercy, D Va and I will save the captured scientists and lead them back to the ship. Tracer, take Genm and Poppy to rescue Mei and extract her as well."

"Alrighty then! Come on guys, let's get going." Tracer cheered, blinking away. Poppy and I looked at each other for a sec, before shrugging and following the pilot.

* * *

Outside near the vehicle bay, Mei was hard at work using a drill machine to carve into the ice in an underground cave. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Reaper with his arms crossed and Talon agents pointing guns at her.

"Tick tock Dr Zhou, hurry up if you want to live." Reaper reminded, tapping his foot on the snow. She nodded and continued to drill into the ice, not wanting to make the Talon leader mad.

" _Oh Reaper~~"_ A sassy Mexican voice said.

Reaper sighed and activated his com. "What is it Sombra? I'm busy."

" _Well just to let you know, you got company."_ Sombra reported. _"Some of those Overwatch bums found out about you little job up north."_

"Get me a visual." He growled. Two purple screens appeared in front of Reaper, one screen showed Winston, Mercy and helping the scientists to the jet, and the other showed Tracer with Genm and Poppy in their armour making their way to their location.

He growled, and turned to his agents. "Make sure they don't get here, kill them." They nodded and ran back inside the base. "Now hurry up!" Mei flinched and continued drilling.

* * *

"Clear." Poppy and I dynamically said, pointing our Bugvisors in gun mode at both sides of the hallway, kinda like a spy movie.

"Stop being so serious, lighten up a little." Tracer playfully smacks our helmets. "Doc says it's just a few more doors till we reach the bay."

"I don't like this, it's way too quiet." I say. "Feels like an ambush."

"You play too many stealth games if I had to guess." Poppy shook her head sighing. And turns out I was right. The door we were heading to was kicked open, and about eight or ten Talon agents poured out guns blazing.

"I knew it! I bloody knew it!" I shouted as we ran back the way we came for cover. "And you doubted me!" I laughed. I leaned over the edge and blasted with my Bugvisor, before rethinking something. "Uh Poppy, would this kill people?"

"Only Bugsters!" She went full Scarface, blasting laser after laser down the hallway at Talon.

"Well okay then." I mash the A button and swing around, blasting the Talon agents, knocking some of them down but they just got back up.

"It's no use, bring in the heavy!" One of the agents dropped his rifle and ran back in the room they came in. He came back in carrying a massive mini gun. "Eat led suckers!" He spun the barrel and fired at us. The bullets ripped through the walls and even some of my health bar.

"How do we fight a mini gun?!" I shouted.

"I dunno keep shooting!" Tracer blinked to another piece of cover, downing one of the agents as she did so.

I was about to fire again, but one of the mini gun's bullet knocked my Bugvisor from my hand, right into the line of fire. "Shit! Poppy, do I have any other weapons?"

"No, each Rider has one weapon each. Unless…" She reached behind her back and pulled out a navy blue Gashat. "Here! Use this!" She slid the Gashat across the floor, right into my hands. The label show a robotic person holding a blue rifle and is called Bang-Bang Shooting…..wait, Bang-Bang Shooting?

"What kind of a name is Bang-Bang Shooting?!"

"Is that really important right now?!" She screams.

"It is to me!" The Gashat then let lose navy blue sparks that travel to me head and Driver. "AH!" I drop the Gashat and hold my head in pain. 'This is exactly like what happened with the Driver.' I felt like I was dying just like the first time….

' **Don't give up on me maggot!'**

* * *

"Xander? What's wrong?" Poppy was about to check on the Rider, but the bullets of the mini gun cut off her path. "Dammit!"

Tracer then ran over to her, and gasped when she saw Xander in pain. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I gave him a Gashat and he started yelling. Xander, talk to me, what's wrong?!" The navy blue sparks stopped, and his red eyes had turned navy blue.

"Worry not ladies." He stood up, is voice now sounding gruff. "I can take it from here." He grabbed the Gashat and pressed the button.

 **BANG-BANG SHOOTING!**

* * *

 **BANG-BANG SHOOTING!**

These maggots show no tactics or battle strategy, and it annoys the hell outta me!

"Grade Tactics 0-3, Henshin!" I slot the Gashat into the second slot of the Driver and pull the handle open.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **GACHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

Two screens ejected from my Driver, one purple and the other navy blue.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

 **A GACHA!**

The second screen passed over, putting me in a new suit. It had the same Genm body suit and colours, the only difference being the purple poncho going over my right shoulder down my back as well as the helmet. It now looks like a soldier's helmet with purple 'hair' going over the right side of it.

 **GA-GAN GAN-GA-GAN! (YES!) BA-BANG BANG-BA-BANG! BANG-BANG SHOOTING!**

"H-he transformed into Snipe?!" Poppy gasped in utter shock.

"Who?" Tracer asked.

"One of the past Riders, but this shouldn't be possible…"

"These maggots need a drill sergeant!" A selection screen swung around me, a new tab being coloured in.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

Appearing in my hand is a blue and white magnum gun that looks like a gun with a green A button and an orange B button.

"Attention!" I roll across the floor, blasting at two agents in the chest with enough energy to knock them out. I spring us, spinning around the bullets while firing my own blasts. I press the A button, making the barrel extend.

 **ZU KYUN!**

I heft the Magnum in its rifle form, blasting more and more as I run to these strategy-less noobs. I roll under the Heavy's attempt to hit me with his mini gun before whacking him with the Magnum and blasting his chest.

More of the agents try to attack me with batons or knives. I press the A button again, changing it back to magnum mode.

 **BA KYUN!**

When the last three attack me, I counter with pistol whips and kicks. After hitting one of them, I grab him by the collar and head butt his sorry ass! Knocking him into the other two.

"Time to finish you poor excuses of soldiers!" I remove Bang-Bang Shooting from my Driver and shove it into the Gashacon Magnum.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

Energy gathered around the Magnum's barrel, the Talon agents looking a bit scared. "Not to worry sissies, this won't kill ya unless you're a Bugster."

 **BANG-BANG! CRITICAL FINISH!**

"Bang-Bang Blaster!" I pull the trigger, firing a huge bullet at them. The explosion knocking them into the wall unconscious. I spin the Magnum around my finger before blowing smoke from the barrel

"Who are you?" I turn around, Poppy looking at me with her arms crossed.

"So you noticed?" She nods. "Well I'm a general, not a whiz kid. I don't know nothing about how I got into this kid's body."

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"I was once your enemy, now I'm your ally." I saluted at the two before removing Bang-Bang Shooting, getting rid of the Snipe armour. My time in the battle field was over.

 **GASHUN!**

* * *

What happened? I remember complaining about the stupid name of that Gashat, then nothing.

"Xander? You alright luv?" Tracer snaps her fingers in front of my helmet, snapping me out of my confusion.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" I rubbed my helmet, and noticed I still held Bang-Bang Shooting my hand, as well as a gun that looks like a toy.

"You tired using the Gashat and it knocked you out." Poppy hands me my Bugvisor and takes the Gashat away. The gun in my hand turning to pixels, I'm guessing it went to my inventory. "Now let's get a move on buddy." She started pushing me down the hall way, seeming really stressed about something.

"Okay..." I just went along with it, and we continued back down the hall to where we originally going.

* * *

"This is getting tiresome." Reaper growled. The drilling process has been going for nearly half an hour. He was about to complain more, but the ice had finally cracked. Both Mei and Reaper stared in awe at what was inside, animal and plant life that were long extinct.

"I-it's amazing…" Mei was speechless as she got out of the drill.

"Well done Dr Zhou." Reaper kicked her leg, making her fall to her knees. "Your services are no longer required." He pulled out one of his shotguns and pointed it at her head.

Mei's eyes widened staring down the barrel of the gun.

 **CHU DON!**

Reaper and Mei looked around, before Reaper was pelted with purple lasers. He turned around to see Genm, Poppy and Tracer standing in front of the mechanical doors. "Overwatch." He growls.

"That's Reaper?" Poppy asks.

"I would've thought he looked more…..Grimm to say the least." Genm got out.

"And I would never thought Overwatch would recruit Cosplayers." Reaper chuckled, grabbing a second shot gun. He started blasting at the Overwatch members, making them run to a block of ice for cover.

* * *

This guy looks 100% edge lord.

We hid behind the ice block as Reaper fired more and more blasts at us, does this guy not reload?

"We need a distraction." I say out load. The two girls look at me with a deadpanned face. "What?" The next thing I know, I'm thrown with the strength of the two in Reaper's direction.

I landed with a roll before switching the Bugvisor to saw mode.

 **GYU IN!**

I press the B button, charging the saw with energy as I swipe at Reaper. The cloaked assassin dodges around each slash and punch me in the gut twice before delivering an uppercut to my helmet.

The initial attack sent me into a pile of snow. I sprang up growling and cracked my neck. "Lucky shot asshole. Try this!" I held out my hand as the inventory screen opened, the Gashacon Magnum appearing in my hand, I also change the Bugvisor back to gun mode.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

 **CHU DON!**

"I have the power of God in my hands!" I use both guns to blast at Reaper, who only turns into black smoke and evaded my lasers. "Get to Mei; I can handle this edge lord!" I continue to fire at the black cloud of smoke, which then began to wrap around me.

The smoke solidified back into Reaper, and I spin around to whack him with my Magnum. He grabs my arm and holds me in a vice grip before punching my helmet and snapping my neck.

 **GAME OVER!**

* * *

Genm's body turned to pixels in his hands as Reaper dropped it, looking confused. A purple continue tube appeared a few feet away from him and Genm jumped out flip kicking him in the face. "What?!"

He sighed cracking my knuckles. "Never thought I'd lose a life by just having my neck broke." The screen popped up, counting down the number.

 **[LIVES: 99-98]**

Xander then charged and swung a punch at Reaper, who grabbed his hand, then neck, and threw him into the drilling machine where Mei was hiding. "Hmph, if this is the best you got then you don't deserve being in Overwatch." He turned to Tracer and Poppy who finally finished doing whatever the hell took them so long to do. "You two however, seem like quite the pay check." He takes out his two shot guns and blasted at them.

Tracer blinked away while Poppy flipped through the snow. Reaper fired one shot which hit Poppy's leg, making her fall. "Now for the killing shot…" Reaper chuckled.

Reaper was about to pull the trigger on her helmet, but D Va came rocketing from the vehicle hanger in her mech, knocking Reaper away. "I play to win emo boy!"

Winston and Mercy followed outside, the medic tending to the armoured Bugster. "Where does it hurt?" She then noticed Poppy was grasping her leg. "Hold on, I'll get you to safety. Winston, Tracer, D Va! Give me cover while I tend to Poppy!"

"Already doing that Doc!" Tracer yelled while firing her pistols.

Reaper growled, but then chuckled as smoke started to pour around the area. Winston saw where this was going and dropped his bubble shield. "Everyone get to me!" The remaining members regrouped as Reaper started to spin around, blasting never-ending hellfire bullets in all directions, destroying anything they hit.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Winston growled as he noticed the shield was breaking down. "We need a plan!"

"Guys, I have a plan!"

* * *

I groaned sitting myself up. I head a gasp and saw Mei still hiding. "Oh hi there…You okay?"

"U-um yes, are you new to Overwatch?" She asks, adjusting her glasses. "I don't think I've seen you with them before."

"Oh, uh yeah." I nodded. "Kamen Rider Genm, nice to meet you." I quickly introduced before turning back to the fight. "We need to stop him somehow, but it's like he can predict our moves."

"I might have something that can help." Mei pressed a few buttons on a hand held device, and the small blue robot came out carrying a canister. "If you can hit him with this just as I activate it, it should freeze him dead in his tracks."

"Nice." I smiled under my helmet.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" I turned just in time to see Reaper spinning around, blasting his guns.

"Get down!" I tackle Mei to the ground as Reaper continued firing.

"We need a plan!" I heard Winston growl. I take the canister from Mei and run into his bubble shield.

"Guys, I have a plan!" I shouted over the gunfire as Mei also joined us. "If I can hit him with this, it should freeze him. All I need is a distraction."

"Count me in!" D Va said twirling her guns.

"I'll help too. He seems to find me really annoying." Tracer smirked.

The shots continued for a few more seconds before finally ending. Tracer, D Va and I sprinted out the shield. Reaper first focused his shots on , D Va who activated her portable shields and absorbed the blasts. Tracer blinked around and shot Reaper's back, making the masked assassin growl.

He throws his empty shotguns to the ground, and reaches into nowhere to pull out two new ones. "This is getting tiresome!" He yells.

"Then why don't you CHILL, Reaper?" I quipped, throwing the canister at his feet before opening my inventory and bringing out the Magnum.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

I aimed at the canister, and fired one shot. The canister exploded, freezing Reaper up to his mid chest.

"Chill? That was the best you could think of?" Tracer asked me with her hands on her hips. "Nothing else?"

"I was on the spot alright? I don't make that many puns in life, I thought it was good." I shrugged.

"It wasn't." D Va said getting out of her mech, "You could use some work."

"Are the puns really that important?" I sighed, making the two laugh.

"So, we finally caught you." The three of us looked at Winston, who stood in front of Reaper. "After all this time, what do you have to say?"

Reaper struggled in his icy prison and growled at the gorilla scientist. "Lock me away, and others will just keep hunting you down. I will break out, and I will kill you all!" He yells.

"A~~~w, baby gonna cry?" I taunted, but I wished I did not.

" **Dragon Fang of Rage!"** A voice yelled, and a giant red X shot towards us. The X caused the snow below us to explode, and knocking us all down. I looked up, seeing some green humanoid dragon man carrying Reaper away. **"We shall meet again, Genm."** With that, he turned into pixels and flew away.

* * *

After leaving Ecopoint Antarctica, we dropped Mei and the remaining scientists at the nearest continent. "Did we really have to blow up the hole to seal it?" I asked.

"Of course. It's easy to assume Talon wanted whatever was in there to use as weapons." Mei theorised.

"Correct…..but now that that is out of the way, I would like to ask if you would be willing to join Overwatch again?" Winston asked.

"I'm sorry but….I can't." She frowned, shocking everyone but Poppy and me.

"But, why not?" Hana asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm genuinely happy to see all of you, and I'm thankful you saved me and my colleagues. Nevertheless, as of right now we are needed back in Antarctica to study that underground area, I can't leave it unguarded."

Winston sighed, lowering his head. "But…" We all looked at Mei. "I remember Fareeha contacting me a day ago wondering where you were."

"Fareeha?" I asked.

"An ex agent of ours, total badass." Lena answered.

"Pharah? If she need our assistance of all people then it must be important. Any idea where she might be?"

"Where else would she be?" Mei giggled. "In her home country, more specifically the Temple of Anubis." She informed.

"The Temple of Anubis, thank you Mei." The scientist nodded. We walked back to the jet, and took off.

"Poppy, you okay?" I ask her, the two of us out of our armour since we dropped off Mei. "You've been silent since we left."

"I'm fine Xander, just trying to think of somethings. And please, call me Asuna when not on missions." She says.

"Alright then. I'm gonna take a nap while we head back, wake me up when we're home."

"Sure." I walk over to the bit of the ship with the beds in the walls. Before dozing off, I heard Asuna and Lena talking to each other about something.

* * *

"So you aren't gonna tell him what happened?" Lena asked with her arms crossed.

"It would only stress him." Asuna answered. "It was probably just a side effect of using the Gashat."

"It'd be better to tell him now other then later." Lena sighed, standing up. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." She then walked to the cockpit to co-pilot.

'It's not what happened to Xander that's worrying me.' Asuna thought to herself. 'That attack, it can't be him can it?'

* * *

At Talon HQ, agents were hard at work with whatever it was they were doing. Well except for one.

In one room, filled with an excessive amount of computers, sat a woman in her 20s-30s. She wore a purple and blue skin-tight suit under a sleeveless jacket. The side of her hair is shaven, with cybernetic implants in her head.

She was watching the surveillance footage of Ecopoint Antarctica. Laughing at Reaper's loss. "Aw~~~, poor little Reaper." She continued looking over the cameras, and her eyes landed on the armour of Genm.

"Now this one seems interesting." She smirked. "I'll have fun with him."

* * *

Reaper woke up on the coast of some island, groaning as he rubbed his head. **"Good to see you're finally awake."** He sprung up and pointed his shotguns at where the voice came from. What he looked at made him lower his guns in confusion.

"What are you?" He question, not letting his guard down.

The creature before him was mostly green with his right arm being red. On his back is a weapon that looks like two fangs. Overall, his body and design looked draconic. **"What I am is of no importance. Just know that I'm here to help you."**

"And why would I trust you?"

" **Because I have information you need. Information that could help defeat those two new Overwatch Agents."** Reaper seemed intrigued. He threw his shotguns away and approached the green monster.

"And how do you know?"

" **I have been frozen in that underground area for years, I have learned so much. I have also fought them before. Face it, you could use me."**

Reaper and the monster looked each other in the eyes, both trying to be intimidated. Reaper then made the first move, by putting his hand for a handshake. "My name is Reaper, general of Talon. Care to join?"

The green monster gripped his hand and shook it. **"A pleasure. I'm the dragon warrior of Drago Knight Hunter Z, but you may call me, Graphite."**

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go, I bring you two new antagonists for this story. Reaper and Graphite!**

 **Now to first clarify something, Graphite is not working with the New Bugsters, instead of helping with the prison he left to search for stronger opponents.**

 **And another thing! That scene with the Bang-Bang Shooting Gashat, can anyone guess what happened? If you can, keep it to yourself for those who don't know.**

 **And one more announcement, with the voting poll over, and by your choice, the next story to be written shall be Rosario 555. So be sure to stay tuned for that.**

 **Now for the reviews!**

 **kival737101: Well, probably not. The only other Rider that'll appear in this is already decided. That and I just find Lena and Emily's relationship cute.**

 **lenz012696: Yes you expect to see that Gashat at some point in the future.**

 **RocketFourze: It's exactly what it means, they won't appear for a long time.**

 **Guest: I think he'd probably say Giri-Giri Chambara is better.**

 **Guest: Huh, the more you know I guess.**

 **Guest: Most likely not just because it was meant to be a cameo.**

 **Anyway it's time to say goodbye to all you amazing people. Be sure to look out for when 555 comes out and I'll see you lovable lot later.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	4. Level 4

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Time to continue the game, this time the team's going to Egypt. They'll meet someone, fight a baddy, and save the day. Typical hero stuff ya know.**

 **GAME START!**

* * *

Level 4: Raiding the Tomb

* * *

The lands of Egypt, an ancient place with rich history and tales of wonder.

It was but another day in the in Helix Security International. The task force keeping a secret AI from the public. One officer, a woman in her thirties wearing a black body suit with black hair and brown eyes was reading over the monthly report. A frown on her face.

"What's the matter Fareeha? You seem stressed." One of her subordinates asked, handing her a cup of coffee. "I would've thought you'd be happy with Anubis shut down."

"That's the problem Lee, why did he shut himself down? Anubis pledged for vengeance when we trapped him, so why has he so suddenly ceased?" Fareeha look through a window leading to a large underground room, inside was a single wide pillar with a red robotic eye in the middle. The eye dull with no colour, showing it was inactive.

"Captain Fareeha!" One of the other members called to her. "We've detected an air craft coming our way into Egypt ma'am." Fareeha looked at her monitor, the screen showing the Overwatch Jet Carrier.

'About time they got here, but now's better than never.' She glanced back at the reports. 'Maybe they can help stop this strange outbreak.'

* * *

A day's passed since our trip to the arctic. My acing head has subsided, though I still feel kinda dizzy. 'What happened when I used that Gashat? I briefly remember the end, but nothing else.'

So as of now our team was on the way to Egypt to look for some past member named Pharah, or Fareeha or some kinda name.

"Xander, a word please." Mercy spoke up, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Hmm? What's up Doc?" I ask her.

"I wanted to ask you about your violent outburst when we were at Ecopoint Antarctica. What exactly happened?"

"Oh, that…" I sighed. "It's rather personal. I grew up in a very violent part of Mexico, and learned the whole survival of the fittest kinda life. My parents ran a…..let's call it a business of sorts that taught me certain types of skills no ten year old should experience." I briefed my life story.

"I see…well if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm there." She offered with a smile.

"Thanks." She walked back to the cockpit with Winston. 'Who knows, maybe talking will do some good. Speaking of talking.'

"Hey Poppy," The pinkette looked at me. "Who was that green guy who stopped us from taking in Reaper?"

"That…..that was Graphite." She looked down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. "He was one of the stronger Bugsters that we fought, but didn't fight with us when we needed him. He's the kind of person who wants to find the strongest opponent and die in an epic battle."

"Oh, one of those villains."

"In the end when we made the prison for the New Bugsters, all other Bugsters but he joined us. He ran away, declaring one day to find the strongest of opponents. And we never saw him again."

"Well what are the chances he was in that ice cave?" She only nodded.

" _We are now reaching Giza."_ Athena informed, taking control of the ship as Winston and Mercy joining us in the lounge area. I looked out the window, seeing the beautiful golden deserts of Egypt, as well as the famous pyramids.

"Wow, what a view. Always wanted to visit this place."

"You're gonna see and go to a lot more like it luv." Tracer patted my back with a giggle.

"Alright, we were told Fareeha was expecting us. If she wanted our help of all people, then this must be very important." Winston addressed

The carrier landed, and we were about to start the job. I was about to make my way off, but was stopped when Winston but a hand on my shoulder. "Not you Genm, you'll stay on the ship."

"What, but why?"

"Think of this as your punishment for what happened in Antarctica. We don't want you having another rage outburst like what happened to that Talon Agent."

"Xander, I gotta agree. You should stay here." Poppy agreed with Winston, which actually shocked me. "It's just….what's best okay."

"No, no, I understand." I sighed. I walked back in the jet and laid on the sofa. "I'm still a little dizzy so some rest will probably do me good. Just be careful out there guys." The door to the jet closed, leaving me alone. 'Did I maybe go a bit far? I mean, I did kick his head into the snow.'

 **[BUZZ-BUZZ! BUZZ-BUZZ!]**

I felt my phone going off in my pocket, I pulled it out to see Poppy had sent me some messages.

" _Hey buddy, hope you're doing well. If you get bored there's a book I left for you to read in my bag. X O X O."_ That was just the first one.

Second. _"Please don't be mad I chose their side over yours, it's just Winston was a kinda right. Again please don't be mad. X O X O."_ I only smiled at her child like behaviour.

'Whelp, might as well read while I'm here.' I reached over to her bag and pulled out a very and I mean VERY colourful book. With lots of glitter decorating it. "'Poppy's super special awesome book on learning about how Gashats work.' Why not?" I opened the book and started to 'learn'.

* * *

"I hope Xander understands why he had to stay." Tracer said as the group made it to the Helix Security International.

"I'm sure he'll learn over time. He is still new to this after all." Mercy assured the pilot.

"And as you said, he's had a rough upbringing. It's plausible that his emotions and mind set are more…..barbaric than the norm." Winston pointed out.

"You okay Poppy?" D Va asked the pinkette. "You've been really quite."

"Just thinking about Xander is all, wondering if he's alright. Maybe I should message him." She pulled out her phone, tapping away at the keys. "Maybe I can cheer him up."

"Winston, good to see you again." A voice called out, just as Fareeha walked to them in blue armour. "What brings you to Egypt this time my friend?"

"Well actually, we were wondering if we could talk to you in private." He requested. Seeing how serious the scientist was, she motioned them to follow, leading them to her office.

"I take it that Mei told you I'd like for our meeting?" She asked them.

"Yes, just what is this about Fareeha?"

Fareeha reached into her desk, pulling out a clipboard. She handed it Mercy. "Look over this and tell me what you think."

"These results, is this some sort of outbreak?" Mercy asked with shock in her eyes.

"That's what our scientists have deduced." Fareeha sighed. "It's already infected most of Giza, and is spreading to the other cities. What's worse is that we haven't found a cure, with thousands already dead."

"Symptoms?" Mercy demanded rather than asked.

"Not many. What we've discovered though is that whoever was infected had recently gone through any kinds of stress."

"Wait, can you please repeat that?" Poppy stepped forward. "What did you say?"

"The only ones infected had succumbed to some kind of stress. I'm sorry but who are you?" Fareeha asked, not liking how Poppy was getting all up in her business.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Mercy asked her.

"Is this virus airborne or does it just spontaneously happen?"

"They patients just contract it, it comes out of nowhere. Why, do you know something about this?" She stood up from her desk.

"One last question. When the victims are infected, are they covered in a kind of static?" This question seemed to make Fareeha calm down.

"Yes, they do. Orange static." This confirmed Poppy's fears.

"Oh no, oh no. This is bad, this is really-really-really-really, REALLY bad!" She started to panic.

"Poppy, what are you going on about?" Tracer shook the pinkette by her shoulders. "Spill the beans already!"

"This is the Bugster Virus!" She shouted. Then the sounds of alarms filled the building. Fareeha brought up her hand to her ear piece.

"Get me a report, what's going on out there?!" No one could hear the voice on the other side, but it made her face fall to dread. "What?!" She scrambled to her keyboard.

After pressing enter, the screen showed cameras all over the city each showing the same thing. Red digital smoke was swarming all around the area, infecting everyone.

"This infection, it's huge." Poppy's eyes widened. What caused more panic for both the Overwatch team and the people of Giza, was that some of robots with orange turkey heads? They were just grabbing people and making them inhale the red smoke.

"What are these things?!"

"Those are Virus Grunts," Poppy explained. "They're causing more people to inhale the smoke to spread the infection. We need to stop them!"

"Poppy call Xander, have him meet us in the town. Pharah, are you-" Winston didn't finish as Pharah equipped a helmet and brought a rocket launcher from her desk. "Okay then. Team, let's move!"

* * *

"Huh, so Dangerous Zombie was made from the death of Kuroto. Man he went ways to get power didn't he?" I just finished reading the page on Genm's power ups. Seems he didn't have many, but the ones he had were powerful. "Wonder when I get my hands on these."

I closed the book, plopping it on the table. The team's been gone for about half an hour now, I mean they're probably okay, but trouble just seems to follow us around.

"Wonder if this place has a TV? Hey Athena, does this ship have a TV?" I ask the AI.

My answer was a part of the floor opening and a TV coming out of it. "Hm, that works." I grabbed the remote on the table and skimmed through all the channels. That was till my eyes landed on the news, making them widen.

" _This just in; a strange unidentified airborne virus has infected half of Giza's population and continuing to spread. Officials have suggested for the residents of Egypt to stay in their homes because the virus if theorised to spread to other cities."_ The news anchor woman said, the image next to her showing a red digital cloud.

"Is that….the Bugster Poppy was talking about?" Sirens started to blare around the ship. "Athena what's going on?"

" _That unknown virus seems to be sentient, and it making its way here!"_ Athena informed me.

"What?!" Suddenly the jet started shaking. I looked out the window, seeing that cloud of smoke was surrounding it, and that weird robots with orange turkey shaped heads were banging and shaking from the side. "What the hell?!"

 **[RING-RING! RING-RING!]**

"Poppy whatever this is can it wait?!" I yelled into my phone.

" _No it cannot! We have a Bugster attack in Giza, get to the town now!" _

"I can't!"

" _Why not?!"_

"Because right now I'm surrounded by some red smoke and turkey headed robots!"

" _EH?!"_

* * *

"EH?!" Poppy screamed through her helmet as she dodged a punch from one of the Grunts. "They're attacking the ship!"

But it was futile, as the other members of Overwatch, plus Pharah and her troops, were busy fighting against the hordes of Bugster Grunts.

"Then this must be a diversion!" Winston realised, swatting away three Grunts with his bare hands. "We must get there and stop the smoke. Pharah, can you get there?"

Pharah just blasted away a few Grunts with her Concussive Blast, sending them into the wall before they turned to pixels. "I need to stay and protect my people!"

"Not to worry luv, we got these goons!" Tracer waved off, blasting a few Grunts.

Pharah thought for a moment, if she left she'd endanger any civilians here. But if she stayed she'd probably do the same by not getting this new member they spoke of.

"He better be worth it!" She ignited the jet pack on her back and took off to the sky. 'Let's hope this new recruit can bring the fire power we need.'

* * *

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Athena when I give the mark, open the door!" I readied the Gamer Driver and my Gashat. "Grade 0, Henshin!"

 **GASHATTO!**

The doors to the jet opened ever so slightly, so I took a running start, opening the pink lever as I do so.

 **GACHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

The door was now fully opened, the purple screen ejected from my Driver, pushing back any of those robots outside.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

I jumped through the screen, transforming me into Genm. I landed on the golden sands, kicking and punching away any of the turkey heads.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

What appeared in my hand this time was a white and pink mallet kinda weapon. On top was a pink Mohawk as well as having a pink A button and a green B button.

The robots shuffled their way over, the red storm moving more violently around us. I bashed some of them away, a few of them tried bashing me with their fists. I slammed the A button, turning the Mohawk into a blade.

 **JA KIN!**

The robots replaced their hands with either laser swords or laser saws. "Oh you gotta be shitting me!"

They made robotic grumbles and roars. I was able to dodge a few of their attacks, countering them with my own. I slashed one of them, turning it to pixels.

'So they're basically One Shot Enemies? Then I got nothing to worry about, as long as I BUTTON MASH!' I slammed the B button multiple times, building up energy in the blade.

I did a circular slash, killing all the Bugsters around me while some backed up. I continued assaulting them with slashes and kicks before jumping up the chocolate brown blocks.

 **BA KON!**

The Breaker shifted back to a mallet as I got to the very top block. "Wonder what's in these?" I whack the block next to me, a red coin with a silhouette flexing. "Ooh, a Power Up?"

 **MUSCULAR!**

I instantly felt much stronger accompanied by a red glow covering me. "That's more like it!" I repeatedly tapped the B button to energise the mallet. I jumped off the block I was standing on, sailing down to the small groups of Grunts. "Genm Smash!"

I slammed the Breaker into the ground, causing a shockwave that sent all the Grunts into the red storm, turning them to pixels.

"Now how do I get rid of a storm of smoke?"

" **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…."** A mechanical voice laughed just as the storm was getting more and more violent. **"Give me your power."** I swear in the shadows of the storm, I could see the outline of a figure with red eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" The outline seemed to narrow its eyes at me, before throwing its arms forward which sent some of the red storm at me. The attack didn't feel like smoke, more like a truck ramming me into the Carrier Jet. Over, and over, and over again!

It dropped me to the ground, depleting a quarter of my health bar. 'Mierda! How do I fight something I can't touch?!'

The outline laughed again, just as it seemed to create more Grunts. 'This thing can make more?! I might over my head here.' I grabbed my Breaker, ready to take on the horde.

"Justice Rains from Above!" A voice yells, followed by a barrage of missiles that destroyed all the Grunts. Then coming down in a superhero landing was a woman in blue Gundam looking armour holding a rocket launcher.

She blasted her rockets at the remaining Grunts, either killing them on impact or sending them into the red storm that turned them back to pixels.

The outline's eyes widened before it all collected into a single piece and flew away. The armour woman sighed, latching her launcher on her waist and took off her helmet.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah I'm good. Hey, if I had to guess, you're Fareeha right?"

"That's correct. But to keep this formal call me Pharah." She said, placing her helmet back on. "Now we're needed back in the town, more of those Grunts are attacking."

"Think you can carry two with that pack?" I asked, already knowing I'd probably have to run there.

"Only can carry one at a time sorry." I knew it! "I never got your name."

"Oh, Xander Ramon. Code name, Kamen Rider Genm." I introduced.

"Well, hope we can get along." She just flew away, leaving me at the jet still.

"Wait! How do I get there?!" I yelled at her. "Oh wait, time to use that book for good use." I reached for my Gashat Holder, taking out a yellow one called Bakusou Bike. "Time to ride!"

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

Instead of placing it in the Driver, I placed it into the Kimewaza Slot.

 **GASHATTO!**

Instead of starting a finisher, it summoned something called the Bike Gamer. That being a yellow dirt bike with blue eyes and a pink Mohawk.

"Not a bad set of wheels." I whistled, mounting the bike. I revved the engine, which made the bike suddenly take off into the town. "SOMEBODY STOP THIS CRAZY THING!"

The Bike Gamer weaved and shredded through the streets of Giza. It even drove me through a fruit stand, I came out with two bananas lodged into my helmet like horns and a smiley face made of fruit.

I shook it off, just in time to get out the way of any people in the streets. "Sorry! Alright you stupid bike, I'm the rider so I'm driving!" I pulled the brakes, making the bike screech to a halt. "Now either you work with me or I scrap the Gashat, we clear?"

The Bike Gamer made some revving sounds, before it calmed down. "There we go, now let's ride the wind!" I let go of the brakes, and drove the bike all the way to the middle of town. There I could see the team fighting more Grunts.

"Right then, time for a little drive by special!" I sped up the Bike Gamer, driving it past a line of Grunts that destroyed them instantly. I spun the bike on its front wheel and drove through about ten of them.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

I jumped of me bike, which turned to yellow pixels, as the Breaker materialised into my hands. I landed next to Winston, swatting away some the Grunts that tried attacking him from the back.

"Good to see you've arrived." He said, blasting at a few Grunts with his Taser gun.

"Well I had to fight against a red smoke monster to get here, but I'm just happy to be help." I pressed the B button on my Breaker, and slammed it against the ground. The built up energy caused a minor shockwave that destroyed a good few Grunts.

 **JA KIN!**

 **GASHUN!**

I removed my Gashat from the Gamer Driver and slotted it into the Breaker.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

Grey digital energy sparked around the Breaker's blade.

 **MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH!**

I ran at the remaining Bugster Grunts. The first two tried punching, in which I stabbed on and threw it into the other before slashing them both. The next one went for a jump attack, only to be cut in half vertically. I kept on slashing and stabbing while the other members killed off the Grunts in their own way. I noticed one last Grunt was about to attack an unsuspecting Pharah I threw the Breaker wand struck it right through the head.

 **PERFECT!**

With all the Grunts defeated, everyone sighed or groaned in relief. "Never thought I'd see turkey headed robots in Egypt, not something ya see every day." Tracer giggled.

"This is getting out of hand." Pharah addressed seriously. "We must find a way to stop this outbreak. You!" She pointed at Poppy who flinched. "You seemed to know a lot about those monsters, what else you know?!"

"Um, well…." Poppy seemed pressured so I stepped in.

"Listen, Pharah, if we wanna solve this I gonna need a recap on things here."

"Well, a few weeks ago there was a strange virus broke out in Giza. At first there was only one infection, but it spread to more and more people. We haven't found a cure, and already lost thousands."

"Alright. Poppy, you've said that the Bugster virus takes on properties of both biological and technical viruses correct?" She only nodded. "So let's think of this from both points here. First of all biologically; viruses normally infect via open cuts or transferring from one to another. Now to take a technological view, computer viruses are normally created and ordered to infect technology."

"Is this going somewhere?" D Va asked all annoyed.

"The Bugster virus' main is to infect, and from what Poppy's told us Bugsters can only infect one person at a time. Now taking on a technical side, for a virus to multiply and grow it needs to go for the strongest piece of technology in the server. Pharah, where is Giza's best bit of tech?"

"Our best tech?" She put her hand on her chin in thought, before her eyes widened in realisation. "The Temple! So this is his plan!"

"Who's plan? What about the Temple?" Mercy asked her.

"Anubis." She narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Our team followed Pharah to the Temple and led us inside. "About four days ago this outbreak started, that was the same day Anubis deactivated himself. That can't be a coincidence." She had a machine scan her face to open the next doors.

"So, this Temple of Anubis," I spoke up, gaining Pharah's attention. "What ya got down here, an actual God?"

"No, what we have is a God AI." She responded. "A specially made AI that is able to control any kind of machine and override its programing. There are only a handful of them, and we're stuck with the worst one." She frowned.

"So this God AI, can we just find and kill it?" I asked.

"It's not that simple Genm." Winston told me. "Whenever Anubis' body was destroyed, he'd just move to another body and revive himself. The only way to stop him is sealing him away."

"That doesn't explain why it distracted us while attacking Xander." Tracer pointed out. "I think there might be something more to this."

"The only way to find out is in the Temple." Pharah narrowed her eyes. They passed through one last door to enter a massive room with a technological pillar in the middle. "Anubis!"

" **Ah, Captain Amari, so nice to see you again. Seems you've brought some new meat bags, want them to die like the last?!"** He laughed. He seemed to be taunting her, she even gripped her rocket launcher tightly.

"Hey asshole, we know you're the one spreading the Bugster Virus." I spoke up.

" **Why yes I am. Now why don't you be a good human scum and give me that belt?"**

"And why do you need it?" D Va stepped up, cocking her MEKA's shot guns. Everyone else readied their weapons, with Poppy putting her Bugvisor II in saw mode and me taking out the Breaker.

" **When I captured this virus and fused it with my own coding, it opened my eyes beyond humans and Omnics. Giving me a body without the need of robots!"** Suddenly, Anubis unleashed the swarm of red smoke. It didn't spread, but rather merged to create something. **"I am no longer Anubis, I have a new name…"**

The silhouette appeared in the cloud, before it all seemed to solidify into something. His entire body was a dark grey metal, with heavy armour plating. On both his arms were blue energy claws coming from his fore arms. His helmet looked like that of a knight, with an orange ponytail and red eyes.

" **My name is now Fulgore!"** He roared, flexing his mechanical arms.

"This could be bad."

"Why is that?" Pharah asked.

"Fulgore is a robot made to fight, programmed with a lot of fighting styles." D Va answered for me, in which I just nodded to her statement.

"What's worst is that he's equipped with all kinds of weapons, which means we're in for a tough fight." I gripped the Breaker tighter.

Pharah and used their jets to get the high ground while the rest of us charged at Fulgore on foot. Tracer got to him first, blinking all around him and fired her pistols which bounced against his metal body.

He growled and fired eye lasers that cut through the metal room. I ducked under one beam and slammed the Breaker into the Bugster's stomach area, only resulting in a clang sound. Fulgore grabbed the back of my helmet and punched me relentlessly in the chest, his energy claws doing significant damage to my health bar.

Fulgore was about to stab me with his claw, but a rocket from Pharah stopped him by launching to the other side of the room. **"Captain Amari, you seem motivated this time."** He chuckled, rolling his shoulders. **"I'll just have to use this body's full power!"**

His chest opened up and fired out a massive nuclear laser at Pharah and . The two flew out the way as the laser devastated the room, making a hole in the roof.

D Va full throttled herself towards Fulgore, blasting missiles at him from her mech. They caused an explosion, in which Fulgore just ran through it. He jumped onto her mech and started to stab it repeatedly, causing alarms to go off. She made the mech crash into the ground and ejected out.

Fulgore growled and threw the mech off of him. **"Insolent meat bags! I'll kill you all!"**

"He's a bit of a talker. Typical villain monologue." I sighed standing back up. Mercy flew over to me with her staff ready.

"Here, let me give you a boost." She pressed a button on her staff, making the tip glow blue. She shot a blue stream that made me fell way stronger. "My staff not only heals, but can give power boosts when needed. Now go get him!"

 **JA KIN!**

I charged to Fulgore, who was currently fighting against a Rage Mode Winston. Winston had just slammed the Bugster into the ground and was about to slam his giant fist into him, but the robot Bugster shot at his chest with his eye lasers.

He stood up, and side stepped out of the way of Poppy's attack. She continued trying to slash and stab him with her Bugvisor II, so he didn't notice me run and deliver a powered up slash with my Breaker. The attack made him keel over into an upper cut from Pharah, boosted by her Concussive Blast.

He slammed into the pillar where he spawned from, breaking it in half. He growled as he got up, light started to glow within his chest as it pumped in and out.

"What's he doing?" Tracer asked.

"Oh that's the thing we forgot the mention…." I said. "He has a nuclear core in his chest that he can use to power himself up."

"And you forgot to mention this why?!" Winston roared.

"Well I didn't think they'd be a hundred percent accurate!" I retaliated. In a flash, Fulgore appeared before Pharah and grabbed her by the throat and threw her into Tracer. He thrust both arms forward that launched the claws on his wrists into Winston's armour which got dented.

" **Now you're in for it!"** His chest opened up again and he blasted a huge laser at us. Everyone managed to move out the way while I took the blast head on. I crashed into the wall, the attack depleting all but one bar.

"Ah…that hurt." I groaned, laying my head on the rubble.

* * *

"This is getting bad." Poppy and the others pushed themselves up, panting as they were feeling worn out from the fight. 'Think Poppy THINK! What would the guys do in this kinda situation? I need to think like Emu.' She stood up straight and started to analyse her opponent.

'Alright, from what Xander and Hana have said this guy is most likely from a fighting game. And without Knock out Fighter the best thing we got is….' She reached behind her back, and brought out a red Gashat labelled Gekitotsu Robots. "Please work like last time. Xander, catch!"

She threw the Gashat, which bounced off the wobbling Rider's helmet. "Wait, didn't I black out last time I used one?" He asked her.

"Well, huh, think of this as some kinda experiment! Learn by doing Xander, learn by doing!" She shouted, making him flinch.

"Alright already!" He picked up the Gashat, which instantly started to let loose red sparks that travelled to his head and Driver. "AH! This again?!" He fell to his knees, grabbing his head.

"Please work..." She begged before turning back to the fight. Fulgore had just choke slammed Pharah into the floor. She was about to shoot at him with her Concussive Blast, but the Bugster grabbed her arm and started to crush it, resulting with Pharah containing a scream.

 **GACHAN!**

Poppy turned her Bugvisor to beam mode and blasted against Fulgore's metal body. **"Petty weakling."** He dropped Pharah and walked to Poppy. She continued blasting, but the robotic Bugster just skulked towards her. **"Before I absorbed this virus, it seemed afraid of the name Genm. But I can see for myself he can't even control his powers!"**

She threw a punch at him, but Fulgore caught it and tossed her to the side. **"You are no hero, you are just a human who got lucky gaining power. I will kill you myself!"**

He reared back his claw and went to punch Xander. But at inhuman speeds, the Rider caught the attack, each of his movements accompanied with a 'Verp' noise he made, almost like a machine.

"Initiating boot up system. Ready to combat second rate Bugster." He said in monotone, his voice now sounding like a robot.

* * *

Systems ready, blood pumping, muscles flexed; take over sequence complete. The Fulgore unit looked at me with confusion programmed. "Booting level up mode." I threw up his arm before kicking him in the chest.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

After activating the Gashat standby mode, a holographic start screen appeared and a small robot flew out.

"Booting Grade 0-3, Henshin sequence!" My arm circuitry moved stiff like a machine's, placing the Gashat into the Driver.

 **GASHATTO!**

The Fulgore Unit attempted to attack with a frontal assault, but was confronted when my Robot Gamer companion punched.

 **GACHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

Two screens ejected from my Driver unit, passing through my armoured flesh body.

 **MIGHTY JUMP!** **MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

 **A GACHA!**

As soon as the red screen passed, the Robot Gamer stopped assaulting the Fulgore Unit and flew to me. It opened its mouth, biting its mechanised jaws around my torso mechanism. The Robot Gamer unfolded its body to form a red and white torso armour while some parts transformed into a gauntlet around my left arm.

 **BUTTOBASE TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

"Kamen Rider Genm, Action Robot Gamer formation complete. I'll clear this game, even if it means to use continues!" I started to march to Fulgore, very slowly with my movement machine like. "Verp, Verp, Verp."

" **You dare insult me by pretending to be mechanic?! I'll destroy you!"** He charged with rage. He threw a punch at me, only for me to dodge the attack and slam my armoured fist into his stomach, actually making him grunt.

I continued punching with my new arm upgrade, making dents within his cyber body. He fired another eye laser, so I raised my armoured arm to block the laser. The attack made me grind against the metal floor.

When his attack deactivated, I launched my Robo Fist at Fulgore unit, a jet engine igniting at the arm hole that propelled it towards him. The fist flew around him like a tornado, occasionally punching him before flying back to my hand.

The Fulgore unit pumped his chest, powering up thanks to his nuclear core. He opened it up and fired another laser at me, so I raised my armoured arm again and pressed a few buttons.

"Beep-beep-boop-boop! Initiating shielding sequence!" I crossed my arms, making a barrier appear around me. The laser was absorbed into the shield which powered me up and regenerated some of my health energy.

I jumped over to the Fulgore Unit, punching his face platting multiple times. I upper cut his stomach which sent him crashing into a wall. **"This way of fighting, the robot noises. The virus I took over spoke of someone similar, are you….?"**

"Verp, please mute your vocaliser. It is for us to tell, not you. Initiating final attack, beep boop!" I reached over to grab the Gashat from my Driver, and installed it into the Kimewaza slot.

 **GASHUN!**

 **GASHATTO!**

I then used the Robo Fist to press the button, starting the finisher.

 **KIMEWAZA!**

Red energy sparked around the black mechanical fingers of the Robo Fist. I reached over with my right hand and pressed the button again.

 **GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

"Gekitotsu Brawler!" I lunged my left arm forward, blasting off the Robo Fist that dug the Fulgore Unit deeper into the wall. I drove my legs to maximum power, sprinting to the Bugster and driving my arm back into the Fist, damaging him more.

" **You…..aren't…human…."** Was his last words spoken, before his eyes dulled to black. But even though he was defeated, his body started to glow with a red light flashing from his core.

"Initiating run away sequence!" I started to speed walk back to entrance from where we came, getting rather confused looks from the others.

"Genm, where are you going?!" Winston asked as he and the others got up from their fallen states.

"I am running away from the inevitable nuclear explosion." I told them, making their eyes widen. "Every man and robot for themselves! Verp-Verp!"

"EXPLOSION?!" They all looked back at the Fulgore Unit, seeing that now he was beginning to glow destructively. "Everyone run for it!" Winston ordered.

They all ran at top speed, and passed me since I was speed walking. "Xander what are doing?!"

"I cannot run fast, for I am a robot. Vree Verp." She sighed angrily, before a digital light bulb appeared over her head.

"I remember Graphite did something similar to this…" She got behind me, and slapped me hard on the back. The whack made me stiffen up, before I went into maximum overdrive and bolted my way out of the room. I busted through each door, leaving a 'me' shape hole in each titanium door.

We all got out the final door, just as the explosion caught up to us. Pharah activated the blast doors, saving everyone from certain death.

"Thank god it's over." She sighed.

"Mission is a success, now beginning power down." Everyone looked at me, just I was to deactivate.

"Wait!" Poppy ran up to me, stopping my hand. "Is it really you guys? Are you all trapped?"

"You know I cannot answer that, for I do not have the data for it. You know who can answer, you just have to ask if this human is ready for that power." I removed her grasp from my hand and removed the Gashat. "Deactivating…..beep boop."

 **GASHUN!**

Powering down.

* * *

Oh my aching fucking head!

I opened my eyes, and was confused to find we were back in the Helix place. "Okay, I need some to explain, what the literal hell happens when I use these things!"

"I can…explain it another time. Maybe when we get back Gibraltar." Poppy said, and I could just see the sadness through her helmet.

"Well, what happened to Fulgore?"

"We were able to defeat him, and this time I think there's no coming back for him." Pharah said, taking her helmet off. And I could see a faint smile on her face, like she accomplished something she never thought she would.

* * *

Later on, Fareeha had taken us to her office. Asuna and I were out of our armours. We were there waiting for her to think about the proposition we gave her.

"Is she….always like this?" I asked Lena quietly.

"Don't worry, you'd get used to it." She replied quietly back.

"So you want me to join?" She sighed. "You know if I do this, I throw away my rank and post." She turned to Winston. "Overwatch duties are illegal now, and I didn't get a chance to join before everyone disbanded. Now you want me to join and throw away my services?"

"You've seen what we goes against. We have to deal with both Talon and the Bugsters, what's worse is that one of them has probably joined up with them." Winston explained. "To fight them we need whoever we can get on our side."

Fareeha pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. As a matter of fact, since I know that Overwatch is trying to reform, I should arrest you all."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Let's not get hasty!" I spoke up. "Come on Fareeha, all we're trying to do is help people. Is that so bad?" I'm tryna negotiate here cause I cannot go back to the slammer!

"But….." She looked at us with a soft smile. "That doesn't mean I won't help you in secret. I'll even help with training the newbie."

"So, you mean…." Hana realised.

"I will pretend to be on leave, and in the meantime I'll help fight this threat and train your new agents. That includes you pinky." She said, making Asuna gulp.

"Well, it's not what we expected, but we can work with what we have." Angela giggled. "I just hope you're ready for her training, I hear she's worse than her mother."

"I mean, they'll probably be fine." Lena said with a sweat drop. "Right?"

"Nope, no they will not." Fareeha smirked.

"Asuna…."

"Yeah Xander….?"

"I think I'm gonna lose all my lives…." I dreaded.

* * *

In the depths of the destroyed tomb, after the fires caused by the explosions were put out and everyone left, no one noticed the small cloud of red digital smoke.

" **I…I'm alive?"** The voice of Fulgore spoke. He heard footsteps approach, and saw the green haired stranger approach him. **"W….who are you?"**

"You pour stupid God AI." He taunted. "You honestly thought I wouldn't know if one of my Bugsters was overridden?" Fulgore growled at him. "Now listen closely, if I deleted you now I'd be down one ally. So I have a proposition for you; work for me and you get revenge on Genm and all of Overwatch. What do you say?"

" **I will obey you, I pledge myself as Fulgore to your service. What is you name master?"**

"Not yet, but soon I shall reveal myself." The stranger brought out his Bugvisor II and pointed it at the cloud, the red cloud being absorbed into it. "Now take time to heal, for a war is approaching. A war between Humans and Bugsters."

* * *

In the Talon base, many of the agents looked in shock or pure weirdness as they saw Reaper and Graphite walk to the briefing room.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" One guy asked.

"Damn, he be looking like a fucking dragon bro!" One guy said all impressed.

"I just hope he's on our side." Another said worried.

"Seems you've already made an impression without doing anything." Reaper chuckled darkly.

" **As long as they know their place."** Graphite merely huffed. The two reached said room, and inside was the Mexican woman in purple and a blue skinned woman in a skin tight purple and black suit with long black hair tied into a pony tail and an eight eyed mask on top her head, her back was revealed and had a spider tattoo on it.

The last person was a man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing black riot armour with a gas mask tied to his belt. He wore thick gloves and boots and had two pistols and a combat knife strapped to his body, he was also holding some kinda grenade launcher.

"Widow Maker, Sombra, Vile." Reaper addressed the three.

"Ay Reaper! Nice to see you made it one piece." Sombra joked, finger gunning him.

"Yeah, we missed our resident edge lord." The man named Vile chuckled as he cleaned his gun.

"What happened in Ecopoint? One minute you're there the next you're not. Did you get the data?" Widow Maker asked him.

"No I didn't, Overwatch interfered and outnumbered me. But I may have gotten something better, a new member. Introduce yourself." He moved to the side as Graphite walked in.

" **My name is Graphite, don't get in my way."** He kept it short as hr just folded his arms.

"You a cosplayer or something?" Sombra laughed at her own joke, in which Graphite only growled.

"Sombra, act nice." Reaper said through a growl. "Overwatch has some new members, and this guy says he can beat them."

"How do we know if he is lying or no?" Widow eyed the dragon Bugster.

" **I have no reason to lie, cause I could kill you all within a matter of seconds and anyone else who tries to fight me."** He threatened, the other members not looking that worried.

"I like this guy!" Vile suddenly spoke up as he walked over and slapped the green Bugster on the shoulder. "I can see us working greatly together!" He laughed.

" **I like this human."**

"Now with that out of the way," Reaper walked over to the briefing room table and pressed some buttons. "We plan our next move. First; find a way to get rid of these new members, Genm and Poppy." The screen showed the Riders without their armours but with pics of their suits as well.

"I gotta say, the suit design is nice." Vile commented.

"They will not be a problem. I can take them easily." Widow said with little to no emotion.

'No way, that can't be him. I thought I'd never see him again.' Sombra thought to herself. "Xander….?" She quietly muttered.

Reaper then turned back to them. "Talon, our mission is simple. Kill the Kamen Riders."

* * *

 **A/N: There ya go people, new chapter!**

 **Before the lot of you go searching the web, Vile is an OC who will play an important role later.**

 **What's that you're thinking? 'Sombra knows the OC?' Well you'll have to wait and see me amigos.**

 **Now with nothing left, let's just get to the reviews.**

 **TheTwoMind: I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: No they did not leave a time capsule. And all future stories are on my profile.**

 **WhiteLionKnight: Parado is with the other Riders, stuck in a digital space from making the prison.**

 **Well that's all for y'all, stayed tune next time where I do something probably unexpected or stupid!**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	5. Level 5

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Now it's time for some new Genm-Watch and this time I'm bringing in everybody's cyborg. As well as a little something special from said cyborg.**

 **So let's go!**

 **GAME START!**

* * *

Level 5: Honour of Thine Blade

* * *

The streets of Tokyo had become advance over the years, with many kinds of technology developed. But with development came conflict, and with conflict came gangs and clans.

Within the streets of Hanamura, shadowed figures leapt from building to building, seemingly lead by a leader.

" **Come my comrades, the technology needed is not far from here."** The leader said, the others made chirp noises of acknowledgement. They continued to parkour until they made it to their destination.

They jumped down to the street in front of a building named Kaiba International. The leader walked up the door and pulled a sword from his back, and performed an X slash which cut the door down.

" **Search the place, get the technology master requires."** He ordered. The henchmen spread out and grabbed anything of technological importance. One of them was about to grab a weapon, but the leader stopped him. **"Leave it, we're here for anything that contains or transfers data, no weapons."**

As they were about to leave with their loot, but was interrupted by three shuriken striking the floor. The thieves looked up to pole where a figure stood in shadows. On his back was a katana while a short sword was on his waist. A green glow laminated on certain parts of his body.

"I suggest you return those items and leave, I wish not to strike you down." The figure warned. The leader of the group stepped up and addressed the figure.

" **You dare approach us? You dare to get in our way?"** He walked into the light and showed his appearance. He looked human, wearing an all-black ninja outfit with a silver metal head piece and a black scarf that flowed in the wind. On his back was a long katana. **"I am Ryu** **Hayabusa, the ultimate ninja."**

"It that so?" The figure jumped from his perch and landed in a graceful crouch. Ryu drew the sword off his back while the figure took his smaller blade, both getting into a stance while a cherry blossom blew over them. They waited, waited for the right time, and…..

The clash of metal was all that was heard as Ryu and the figure's blades met.

" **Using a smaller blade? Courageous yet foolish. Why not use the katana upon your back?"**

"I have honour, while you certainly do not!" He managed to overpower Ryu and kicked him away.

" **Honour? Honour is just a delusion that the petty minded follow, a dead tradition."** He chuckled. **"Something we Bugsters do not follow."**

"It is better than following a path of destruction. Especially one with no heart or soul." The two began to parry their blades against each other once again, and it looked as though the figure was to win. Ryu slammed the hilt of his blade into the figure's stomach which made him step back.

" **Listen well ninja, this will not be our last battle. If you wish to duel again, then follow me to decide who the better swordsman is."** Ryu sheathed his sword. The other thieves walked into the light to show they were Bugster Grunts wearing ninja outfits. They all took out smoke pellets and threw them to the ground, disappearing.

The figure sighed and heard sirens coming close. He jumped to the roofs to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Bugsters huh?" The figure sheathed his smaller blade. He reached behind his back and pulled out a familiar object. "Perhaps this'll finally come in handy."

* * *

[Meanwhile, at Watch point Gibraltar]

"Get this crazy lady off of me!" Xander ran from the storm of rockets that followed. As of right now he was doing some of Fareeha's training exercises, this one being a marathon around the base with said soldier flying after him and blasting rockets. He was thankfully in his armour so nothing horrible could happen, right? "Why is this necessary?!"

"To improve you agility and focus." She responded and fired a few more.

"This is totally unorthodox!" One of the missiles blew up under him and sent into the air.

From the overview the rest of the Overwatch team watched the training take place.

"Isn't she going slightly overboard?" Poppy asked, a giant slushy cup in her hands.

"Most likely yes," Winston agreed. "But Fareeha's training has never failed." He ate some peanut butter.

"Guess it runs in the family." She chuckled.

"Even so, we can't argue with results." Angela held up some notes. "Regardless of her harshness, his skills and reactions timing have greatly improved from last month."

"Well, I guess that helps with adjusting to Gamer Driver." The Bugster sighed. "It might lessen the strain so that's good." She started to slurp down her slushy.

"Say Poppy, when's Xander ready to use one of the stronger Gashats like that um….Dangerous Zombie?" Lena asked.

That made Poppy's eyes widen and do a spit take right in Lena's face which lasted a few seconds. Lena had an annoyed look as she wiped off the spit from her goggles.

"Sorry about that…" She put her drink down and looked at the Rider as he ran. "I….I don't think he's ready for Dangerous Zombie yet, or ever really. It's dangerous to use."

"How so?" Angela asked. "Is it not like any other Gashat?"

"No, it's a Level X Gashat, which are far more dangerous than the regular ones." She explained. "It's the Gashat that drove Kuroto to madness, and I'm worried the same will happen to Xander."

"Well we can't let him use it then!" Lena got out, frowning at this information.

"But he's going to need it to fight against stronger Bugsters. See whenever Genm would lose a life while using Level X it would power up Dangerous Zombie with each respawn." She pointed out.

"And what if the Gashat was to make him insane?" Winston asked.

"We'd have to find a new Genm…" She frowned. There was a loud crash sound, and they all looked to see that Xander had landed on the window and his health bar was empty.

"Fuck my life…." He said before he started to pixel away.

 **GAME OVER!**

A purple tube appeared in the room and Xander crawled out in pain.

 **[LIVES: 93-92]**

"I think now may be a time to stop." Winston said as he put his peanut butter down.

"Oh, you think so?" Xander said with obvious sarcasm. "This 'training' has already made me waste six of my lives in only one week!"

"Don't be such a pansy." Fareeha hovered outside the window. "Let's go, one more lap!"

"No! Ya know what, I'm taking a break!" He went to leave.

"You take a break when I say you can soldier!" Fareeha ordered.

"Oh piss off! You've wasted six of my, might I say very valuable lives, I can't get those back!" He slammed the door behind him.

Fareeha huffed and flew away, leaving the other four members to themselves. "They'll get along, just give them time." Angela assured.

* * *

"Stupid Fareeha and her stupid training…" I grumbled to myself as I walked through the halls of the base. "I need to get a drink, thankfully this place has a bar."

I pressed my hand against the scanner and opened the door to find Poppy sitting at one of the tables alone. She had two Gashats in front of her and a milkshake on the table.

I grabbed a beer from the bar and took a seat next to her. "Something on your mind Poppy?"

"Just thinking…" She answered. I noticed the two Gashats she had were Bang-Bang Shooting and Gekitotsu Robots.

"Is it about the personality thing that happened when I used those?" She only nodded. "If it's too much you don't need to talk about it."

"No, I need to talk about it." She said. "The only thing I can guess is that whenever you use one of these, it mixes the data of the Bugster within it with you."

"So that explains why I black out." I took a sip of my drink. "That and the personality change you told me about."

"That was Gatton and Revol. The Bugsters that the original Riders fought were never that serious and were more like comic relief." She smiled at what I guess is a fun memory.

"But, why did they get uploaded into my mind or whatever."

"Dunno," She picked up the two Gashats. "Kuroto might have had something to do with it, and he works in mysterious ways."

"So, is the same gonna happen for every other one I use?" She only shrugged.

"Maybe. Who knows?"

The doors the bar room opened with Hana standing by the doors. "Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything. But we got a mission."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Japan." That seemed to peek Poppy's interest. "Get to the jet, we're leaving ASAP." She then left.

"You seem interested in this one." I inquired to the Bugster. She stuffed the Gashats into her pockets and headed to the door.

"Well yeah, I get to go back to my home country, Japan."

* * *

And so we took to the jet and flew across the world. By the time we got to Japan it was already night so we decided to split up. Winston, Mercy, Tracer and Poppy were dropped off in some place in Tokyo while D Va, Pharah and I were on our way to a place called Hanamura.

"Here," D Va handed me a folder. "For the past couple weeks there's been a bunch of robberies throughout Tokyo."

"Any idea what they've been stealing?" Pharah asked as she strapped on pieces of her armour.

"Just stuff that stores and transfers data." She answered. She opened the folder and took out a photo. "The only thing captured of them is this photo. It's dark but you can see the outlines."

The photo showed a bunch of silhouettes running across a rooftop.

"Are we fighting ninjas?!" I ask, maybe I bit too excited.

"Maybe, why do you sound so excited?" D Va asked me.

"I love ninjas! I always used to watch all those cheesy ninja movies when I was younger." I chuckled.

"Well any locals that manage to see them say that they disappear in orange digital smoke." D Va added, which made me lose my smile.

"Oh, Bugster ninjas…..great…" I groaned. "So where's the best place for us to start?"

" _Quite possibly the best place start your search in the city of Hanamura, where the most recent robbery took place."_ Athena answered. _"Police are patrolling the area just in case the thieves return to another for another strike."_

"Athena park us to a secure location, well search on foot." Pharah instructed as she put her helmet. "Any objections?"

"Sounds good." D Va said.

"Whatever." I responded. She only huffed and walked to the cockpit. "What's her problem?"

"From what I've been told Pharah was always by the book so I'm guessing she doesn't your attitude." The gamer girl pointed out.

"Well ain't that swell…" I grumbled. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out to answer the message.

"Who's Olivia~~~?" D Va asked as she leaned over my shoulder to look at my phone.

"She's an old friend." I shut off the phone and put it away. "And someone you don't need to know about."

"Yeah alright then," She chuckled and sat back down. "Oh, I almost forgot." She reached under the table in front of us and pulled out a box. "Lena and Winston made this for you, think of it as your proper uniform."

She slid the box over to me and motioned to open it. I opened it up to show it a purple leather jacket with the Genm logo on the back.

"Oh wow, they made this for me?" I picked it out and looked over it. "It's amazing."

"They thought you needed a nice look to really show you're an Overwatch Agent." D Va said. I took off my hoodie and threw on the jacket. There were also a pair of gloves in the box that I also put on.

"Remind me to thank them after this." I rolled my shoulders to get a feel of the jacket. We flew a bit more before landing in a nearby forest. We started to walk through Hanamura, it was night so there was no one in the streets.

"This place seems nice and peaceful." I commented. Pharah was a few steps ahead of us while D Va and I were slower.

"Hanamura is a beautiful place, usually come here for my gaming tournaments." She said, with a pistol dangling at her waist.

"Gaming tournaments?" I asked.

"Well duh, I'm the world gaming champion." She rested her hands behind her head. "Wining those is what got me into the MEKA program."

"You got into an advance world saving project because you won a video game tournament?"

"Tournaments." She emphasised. "I won so many that I got their attention. Kind of a coincidence that the controls of a Mech are the same as a controller."

"Yeah, coincidence." I remarked.

"Now that I told you one of my secrets, tell me yours. Who's Olivia?" She smirked.

"What made you into my social life all of a sudden? Jealous?" She only laughed at my question.

"Me, jealous?!" She just kept laughing. "I'm just a girl who's curious."

"Hold it." Pharah held up her fist which made us stop. "We're here."

We stood outside a building called Kaiba International, which looked scavenged. The three of us stepped inside and looked around the place.

"They left all the weapons?" I asked, looking over the weapon rack that seemed untouched. "They left some pretty cool looking guns."

"Agreed, these weapons could've been used to their advantage yet they didn't take them." Pharah inspected the weapons.

"Hey, I found something!" D Va called to us. We joint up with her and she was knelt down and picking something off the ground. "This look familiar to you Pharah?"

"A shuriken?" I asked. "So we are facing ninja Bugsters."

"I don't know, the symbol on this looks familiar." Pharah took the shuriken from D Va's hand. "Let's move to the next site."

D Va and I only looked at each other and shrugged before we followed.

* * *

Inside an abandoned warehouse, the Ninja Bugster Grunts were assembling some kind of machine from the parts they stole.

Ryu was on a communicator, talking to the green haired guy. **"All is going as planed master, we've collected all the parts and are building the machine as we speak."**

"Good to hear, though there is one more component needed. A Voltic Accel Battery, and the only one near you is in the Shimada Clan's temple. It is the only thing with enough power to charge my machine."

" **It will be done master."** He turned the communicator off as a Grunt approached him. **"What is it?"**

The Grunt made some chirping noises which Ryu seemed to understand. **"Genm is here? Well then, gather the others, we're going hunting."**

The Grunt chirped some more. **"The ninja from before? He's nothing to worry about once master's machine is complete."** He grinned under his mask.

* * *

"I win again!" D Va cheered while I groaned. After a few hours we decided to take a small brake, well me and D Va did Pharah just kept being a hard ass and flew around the city in search for those thieves.

"Geez, you really are a champion aren't ya." I put the controller on the table. D Va and I found this little gaming café where we're relaxing for a few minutes. She summoned her mech, which was parked outside because it wouldn't fit in the place.

"There ain't no game anyone can beat me at!" She cheered. She chugged down the last of the Dew in her can and threw it into a bin. "Let's go again!"

"As much as I'd love to, we are on a mission remember?" I got up from the coach we were on and headed to the door, the gamer groaning before she followed.

She got into her mech and the two of us walked through the streets. "I don't like how quiet it is, shouldn't there be at least some people?"

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed as we looked at the surroundings. And then in seconds we were surrounded by multiple shadows that ran around us in a circle. D Va and I got back to back, well my back to her mech.

"I knew it was ninjas!" I shouted as they all stopped and drew short katana from their backs, it was then I noticed their orange turkey like heads. "I'm gonna destroy you for ruining ninjas for me!"

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **GASHATTO!**

"Grade 0 Henshin!" I flipped the panel open as the screen flew out and passed over me.

 **GACHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY UP! MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

The Ninja Bugsters got into swordsmen's stances while my Breaker appeared in my hands.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

 **JA KIN!**

A few ninja charged at me while the rest charged at D Va. I tried to slash at them, but with them being NINJA they just dodged and sped around. One of them ran up and slashed across my back, I turned around but just got slashed again.

"Alright, you wanna play that kinda game? Let's play!"

 **BA KON!**

The Breaker formed back into a mallet and I mashed the green button before slamming my weapon on the ground that knocked them all back.

Some got up and tried to attack me but I bashed either their head or their torso. One tried to attack from behind but I spun around and uppercut with my weapon and turned it to pixels.

 **JA KIN!**

Two of them tried slashing at me, but I parried each attack from them. One other Ninja did a jump attack behind me so I rolled out the way and it killed on of the ones in front. I stood back up and slashed them both.

Four of them lined up and produced energy shuriken that they then threw. The stars scrapped and exploded off my armour.

"Gah! Why are you ruining ninjas for me?!" I got rid of the Breaker and picked up a trash can lid as a shield. "No one will ruin Jackie Chan for me!"

I ran up close to them, still blocking the shuriken. I bashed one in the face and threw the lid at another one. The selection screen appeared around me with a new item coloured.

"Oh, let's try this one." I reached out to the new one. This one was a sword with a blue and silver handle, it had an orange A button and a blue B button. The blade was the weirdest part, it was skinny and covered in plastic fire.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"A sword huh? Nice." The rest of the ninja rushed me. Each slash from them I countered with my new Sword, and any time I landed a hit it would leave a little fire.

"Wonder what these buttons do." I pressed the blue button on the hilt, making the blade flip to blue.

 **KO CHIN!**

One of the ninja ran up and I instinctively stabbed it, and as I did ice coated it Grunt. "This works." I kicked the Grunt and shattered it.

I parried a few more of their slashes and froze any I could land a hit on. I picked up the dropped trash can lid and threw it like a shield that shattered about two of them.

So I'm no Steve Rogers, whaddya want from me?

 **KA CHIN!**

The Sword went back to fire mode and mashed the orange button a bunch that made the blade erupt with fire. The last batch of Ninja Grunts held their katana in reverse grips and charged again. I rolled my shoulders and slashed horizontally which reduced them to pixels.

I heard an explosion from where D Va was fighting. I turned to their and saw fire. "Hey D Va, you alright?!"

* * *

[Meanwhile with D Va]

The gamer yelled as she blasted her mech's guns at the Ninja Grunts. But she didn't notice one sneak up and stabbed its blade into one of the mech's arm, making it spark.

She spun the mech and threw off the Bugster. _"Ms Song, the servers on the left arm are damaged beyond use for now."_ Athena said.

"Great…" She groaned. D Va aimed her other cannon and blasted two of the Grunts, killing them, and then fired small missiles at many of the other Grunts. "How's the shields?"

" _Not doing well, 62% and decreasing."_ Athena informed.

" **Let's fix that then."** D Va heard a voice say. Suddenly a shadow zoomed around her mech and slashed at any time it came close. The inside of the mech started to blare with red lights flashing.

"Who was that?!" She got no answer just signs saying 'DANGER!' all over the place. "I'd better eject." She launched herself out of her mech, and just as the shadow was to strike again the mech exploded. "Nerf This!"

She fell the ground and pushed herself to look at her destroyed mech. "Got him."

" **Did you?"** A silhouette walked from the flames to show it was Ryu.

"Ryu Hayabusa? Of course there'd be a Bugster based off you, you're the ultimate ninja." She complained. "Never liked your game though."

"Hey D Va, you alright?!"

* * *

I ran back to D Va as she laid on the ground with…..holy crap is that who I think it is?!

"Ryu Hayabusa?!" I screamed like a fangirl. I got a 'really?' look from D Va. "Sorry, I just love Ninja Gaiden! And I especially loved you in Dead or Alive."

" **Huh, never thought I'd find a human that made me snicker."**

"Genm, do you mind?!" D Va face palmed. "We're in the middle of something!"

"Uh, right sorry." I held the Sword with both hands. "Is now a time for a tactical retreat? I know your mech takes a while to come back."

"I'm not useless without my favourite toy ya know." She stood up and drew her pistol. It seemed one last Grunt tried to sneak up, but she just shot and killed it.

"Alright then," I focused my attention back on the Bugster but immediately got struck by Ryu's katana across my chest. D Va blasted at him with her pistol, but being the ultimate ninja he is, he blocked every single laser.

" **Pathetic…"**

 **KO CHIN!**

I stabbed the Sword into the ground, creating a trail of ice that trapped Ryu's legs. "Sorry I gotta do this to you but I know you aren't the real ultimate ninja."

 **GASHACON BUGVISOR!**

I charged at the Bugster with my Bugvisor in saw mode. With one slash I the broke the Bugster from the ice and tumbled him to the ground. I tried to stab him but he rolled outta the way and kicked my leg. I flipped myself up and landed a few good hits, but for some reason Ryu had his blade sheathed on his back.

He parried a few of my jabs before he flipped backwards. Ryu took a deep breath and slightly drew his blade. And in an instance I felt a sharp pain, my health bar reducing to one.

I struggled to look behind me to see Ryu standing there sheathing his blade once more. "Fuck my life…."

Sparks burst from my chest as my armour vanished and I fell to me knees. My eyes widened in pain as did D Va's in shock. She tried shooting her blaster at the Bugster, but it did nothing to him.

Ryu walked towards her and drew his blade again. **"As if you could stop me."**

"Maybe, but I can." Three shuriken struck into Ryu's back. The Bugster growled and spun to the attacker. I fell onto my back just to relax myself and also looked at the newcomer.

Dropping from a building was a guy clad in silver/grey armor as parts of his body had green lights while his head had a long ribbon on the back of his head. On his back was a long katana while a short sword was on his waist.

"Genji?" I heard D Va say, so she knows this guy?

This Genji guy's green visor didn't leave Ryu, the two were just staring each other down!

"Hana, what are you doing here?" He asked. Not averting his gaze.

"We came to investigate the robberies, which led to fighting this Bugster." She ran over to me and helped me sit up.

"I see. But now you must leave, and take your friend with you." He still kept his gaze.

"Careful, he's dangerous!" She warned.

Genji only chuckled in response and turned his head to look at us. And in an instant he unsheathed his short sword and blocked Ryu's katana.

"So am I…" He kicked the Bugster away and twirled the blade in his hand.

" **Why fight for them?! You're not human!"**

"Even if I have sacrificed my body, I will never sacrifice my honour!" The two charged and clashed blades multiple times, each time it casted sparks.

When Ryu went for a horizontal slash, Genji bent backwards and slid on his knees so the sword barley scraped his helmet. He sweep kicked the Bugster, but Ryu just flipped himself up instantly and the two clashed blades again and again and again.

Genji jumped back and threw six shuriken that Ryu dodged by jumping and spinning in the air. The Bugster retaliated by throwing his own shuriken that Genji deflected with his short sword.

" **This** **is a waste of my time, I will claim that battery from the temple!"** He threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Genji sighed and sheathed his short sword. He then walked over to us. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine, but Genm's hurt pretty badly." D Va answered.

"Genm?" He tilted his head. "What kind of code name is that?"

"I didn't choose it." I groaned as D Va and Genji pulled me up and we began to walk.

"Come one tough guy, let's get you back to the ship." D Va sighed.

* * *

Back in the airship, D Va had just put a bag of ice on my injured arm. "OW!"

"Calm down wuss." She groaned as she sat down next to me, holding her side. "We need to take it easy until Genji gets back."

"Okay, who's this Genji guy?" I asked.

"A friend and ally. Mercy knows him best and he's helped us in the past." She smiled. "The coolest part is that he's a cyborg ninja."

"And one who's had a difficult time against these new adversaries." Genji dropped in front of the door on the jet before he entered.

"Well, at least we weren't fully injured. Just some bruises." D Va sighed.

"Didn't expect him to be so fast," I groaned and slightly pressed the ice bag.

"You were cocky." D Va and I looked back to Genji, who had his back to us and headed back to the door.

"I…"

"You act different from your true self because you are afraid. You are not in harmony with yourself, you pretend to be someone heroic rather than balance the light and dark you have." His words cut deep into me.

'He's…kinda right, I won't deny it.' I thought to myself.

"For now, I will deal with Ryu Hayabusa." This made D Va and I look at him in surprise.

"You're replacing me? You can't handle him alone!" I called to him.

"I am not alone, I have this." He reached into a compartment in his leg and pulled out something that made me gasp. It was a navy blue Gashat with the label saying Hurricane Ninja. "I will master this artifact and defeat my enemies."

He walked into a dark alley and disappeared. We heard something coming towards the ship and Pharah landed Iron Man style in front of the door.

"What were you two thinking?!" She threw her helmet off and marched over to us. "Fighting the Bugsters without back up?!"

"It's not like we could've called you, we were in the middle of something…" D Va hissed, holding her side again.

"And you're injured, great." Pharah sighed. "I'll contact the others to get Mercy here."

"You think we haven't tried yet?" I growled as I stood up and slung my jacket on. "Something's blocked our signals going out or even any coming in. It's just the four of us."

"Four?" She asked.

"Believe it or not Pharah, but Genji helped us escape." D Va told her.

"Genji was here?"

"Yeah, and practically said he doesn't want any help from us." I reached under the table and pulled out the book Poppy made about Gashats. 'Maybe it's got something about the one Genji had.'

"So he's still stuck up huh? Typical." Pharah shook her head.

"You're one to talk." I huffed.

"What was that?" She growled at me.

"Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but a pain in the ass!" I stood up and addressed her. "You made me waist six important lives that I'll never get back, oh and let's not forget how you treat me like a soldier even though I am no soldier! You may have spent your life as a war machine but you are no general, you're just like us."

There was a silence between the three of us, before Pharah responded. "You're right."

"What?" Did that actually work?

"I tried to order you around, make you like the others I had under my command. But of course it wouldn't work, Overwatch would never hire you if it did." She looked down. "I guess what I have to say is..."

"*GASP!* You're about to make one of the biggest hard asses I know apologise, this is great!" D Va whispered.

"No need to say sorry." I stopped her before she could even say it. "You just tried to adapt the best way you could, hell my first mission I brutally stomped a guy so I'm not the best either." She smiled at my response.

"So, why'd you look over Poppy's book?" D Va asked as she walked up to us.

"The Gashat he had is labelled under 'IMPORTANT', here it says Hurricane Ninja was a Gashat made by a rival game company and caused an outbreak by a father that wanted to save his daughter. It's a ninja stealth game so it's the perfect weapon against Ryu."

"But how are we going to convince Genji to let you use it? He said that you're not a true warrior." D Va said.

"When have I ever cared what people say about me?" I smirked.

* * *

Alarms ran through the Shimada Clan's temple as men and Omnics rushed to the source of the intruder, armed with either katana or guns. What they were met with were Ryu and his squad of Ninja Grunts. A few were in the back, carrying a large device made from the stolen parts.

" **Cut them down, leave none standing!"** The Grunts did as so, unsheathing their katana or throwing their shuriken. One Omnic tried to slash at Ryu, but was quickly sliced in half by the Bugster. **"Find the battery."**

The Grunts planted the machine in the middle of the temple. Another Grunt came running in with battery in hand, that he then handed to Ryu. The battery sparked within its case, cyan energy erupting in all direction of the glass.

" **The Voltic Accel Battery, fuelled with enough energy to power a planet. But these feeble humans see it as too dangerous for use, their fear will lead to our master's success!"**

All the Grunts chirped in cheers. "So you serve a master."

Every Bugster turned to entrance, and there stood Genji with his short sword already drawn.

" **Again? You are unbearably persistent."** Ryu groaned.

"Leave the Voltic Accel Battery and this contraption you've made and I will let you leave with your honour." Genji's green visor glowed in the shadows.

" **I already told, to us Bugsters honour is a delusion that the petty minded follow, a dead tradition."** Ryu loaded the battery into the machine as it started to power up. **"Kill him!"**

The Ninja Grunts charged with their weapons ready. But with a flash of lightning Genji dashed through a bunch of them with a green trail following him.

Many of the Grunts stood still before they erupted into pixels. He spun around and threw multiple shuriken at a few more Bugsters that also killed them.

He turned back to Ryu, only to be trapped in some kind of enclosed field. He looked at the ninja to see he now had a silver gauntlet on his right hand with the Voltic Accel Battery on the back of the hand.

"W-what is that….?" Genji seemed to struggle to speak.

" **All our work."** He grinned under his mask. **"This is what our master calls an Anti-Force Gauntlet. And thanks to battery it is at full power."**

"But…..the machine over…..there!" Ryu tightened the force around Genji, causing him to scream.

" **A signal disruptor. Nothing but a distraction, to hold our real treasure."**

"So the robberies…."

" **Were just to lure out Genm, to kill him here and now."** Ryu clenched his hand into a fist, which crushed Genji even more.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

A shot rang through the temple and knocked the gauntlet off of Ryu's hand. Genji dropped to the ground and looked to where the shot came from. At the entrance was Pharah, D Va in her mech and Genm.

The Rider got rid of his gun and punched his hand into his palm. "Hope we're not late for the party!"

* * *

And we made it in the nick of time!

"Hope we're not late for the party!" I shouted as Pharah and D Va aimed their guns.

"What are you three doing here? I said I could handle this." Genji pushed himself up, but fell back down.

"Well that's the thing to learn about me green cyborg ninja dude." I held my hand out. "I rarely heed other's advice." He chuckled and took my hand as I pulled him up. "And sure, I'm not at perfect harmony. I've done bad but I pretend to be heroic so I can do good, change whatever fate has planned for me."

"Well said…Genm." He patted my shoulder. "Now let us be rid of this lesser warrior."

I nodded as D Va and Pharah walked up beside us. Genji picked up his short sword and we all faced the Bugster, who drew his katana from his back.

" **You will not get in my way!"** He charged at us with killing intent.

Pharah took to the air and fired a rocket at Ryu. The ninja sliced it in half with the two halves making minor explosions behind him. Genji dashed over and the two threw their swords to clash at ninja quick speeds. Seeing he was distracted, I ran up from the side and socked him the face.

The ninja grabbed his jaw in pain and growled at me. He tried slashing at me but I rolled away and slammed my foot into the back of his knee. He went to stab at me but I grabbed his arm and head butted him.

He groaned as he got up, only to snap his attention to D Va who just blasted a swarm of small missiles at the Bugster. He blocked a few of them, but the last couple hit the ground and sprawled him in the air to then get doubled kicked by Pharah and Genji.

He made a small crater in the ground, which happened to be right next to that gauntlet thingy. He slipped it on, making the battery glow as he gripped his hand into a fist, which trapped us all inside a blue field.

" **You humans are pitiful to think you can get our way!"** He tightened his grip on us. **"I will make sure you won't get in the way any longer!"**

He started to apply more force to all four of us. D Va's mech started to collapse on itself, bits of Pharah's armour started to chip off, Genji's metal body became slightly dented while my health bar depleted.

It looked as though we were gonna be turned to scrap. But a whistle ran through the air and so did an arrow as it skimmed across the Bugster's face, which made him drop us.

I looked at one of the roofs outside, only to catch a glance of someone leaving. Ryu turned himself back to us and was about to enforce us again, but was knocked back by one of Pharah's concussive blasts that knocked him into a wall while the gauntlet flew over to the other entrance.

"Think you could handle him?" Pharah asked with her helmet off.

"Yeah I got this." I clicked my shoulder back into place and stood up.

"I will fight beside you." Genji picked up his short sword and turned to me. "Here, use this." He chucked the Gashat he had to me.

"Wait, why are you giving this to me?" I didn't catch it, just let it fall to the ground.

"Because I can see you are a warrior at heart. That and I tried to use that on the way here and it hurt my systems." He admitted.

"Okay," I sighed. "Prepare for something weird." I picked up the Gashat and as soon as I did navy static travelled to my head and Driver.

' **My blade shall guide us to victory…'** And I fell to my knees knocked out again.

* * *

Ryu tried to pull himself out of the wall while Genji attended to the knocked out Rider.

"What happened to him?" He asked the other two agents.

"Eh, this is normal by now I've heard." D Va answered as she pulled herself out of her busted mech. "Just wait a few more seconds."

Ryu pulled himself out of the wall with a roar and picked up his dropped katana. **"You dare to attack me, insult me, and hinder me?! I'll finally end you!"**

"Your battle is with me, faker…" The Bugster's attention was back to Genm. The Rider stood up, his head down but eyes still burning into Ryu's.

" **You are not the human that was once in that armour, who are you?"** Ryu pointed his sword at Genm.

"I am a warrior that has mastered storms and conquered nature's harshness."

" **I asked for your name!"** Ryu threw a shuriken that Genm caught between his fingers inches away from his helmet.

"My name….is Swifty."

 **HURRICANE NINJA!**

* * *

 **HURRICANE NINJA!**

This ninja fights with no justice, no discipline, and no honour. I shall teach how to accept defeat.

"Grade 0-3 Jutsu, Henshin!" I slotted the Gashat in and opened the panel.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **GACHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

Two screens ejected, one purple and the other orange.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

 **A GACHA!**

The second screen passed and put me in a new suit. It had the same colours as usual, and looked very ninja like with baggy legs and armour on the chest, fore arms and legs. There was also purple hair on the helmet, as well as a pair of katana on my back.

* * *

 **(A/N: Let me make this simpler, look up a pic of Fuma. So all the white is replaced with purple, all the blue is replaced black and all the orange is replaced with red)**

* * *

 **NIN-NIN-NINJA! HURRICANE NINJA SANJOU!**

I drew the swords from my back and pointed one at Ryu. "Kamen Rider Genm, Action Ninja Gamer SA~~~NJOU! I'll clear this game, even if it means to use continues…"

The three of us stood in silence, waiting for anyone to make the first move. Ryu struck first by charging at me, he swung his sword down but I parried with one of my blades before slashing him with the other. I continued my attack with rapid slashes while spinning and twirling my swords.

I back flip kicked him towards Genji, who finally drew the sword upon his back. With one clean slice, he stopped Ryu mid-air. The Bugster and he duelled with their weapons casting sparks.

I ran up behind Ryu with my swords sheathed and jumped into the air to throw a swarm of energy shuriken, each one struck his back and shocked him. Genji and I then slashed at the same time, mine going down while Genji went up.

Ryu growled and slammed his blade into the ground, which launched the two of us backwards. The two of us landed and decided to end this.

"Genji, shall we make him pay for his dishonour?" The cyborg nodded and made all the green on his body glow in a burst, as well as a giant green energy dragon following his sword. I removed the Hurricane Ninja Gashat and placed it in the Kimewaza slot.

 **GASHUN!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

Purple lightning and grey wind energy coated around both my blades.

 **HURRICANE! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

"Shinobi Hurricane Slash!"

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"

The two of us charged at Ryu. Genji got there first and delivered many slashes fuelled with whatever power that green dragon had. One last upwards slash sent Ryu into air, so I took this chance to jump up and attacked with one last X slash. I landed on the ground as Genji and I sheathed our blades slowly, and as the hilts touched the sheaths Ryu erupted in an explosion.

I turned to the now settled fire and gave a bow of respect to a fallen enemy. I heard Genji walk up beside me, so I turned to address him.

"Your skills show you are a true warrior…..Swifty?" That's an appropriate reaction.

"Some would say it is just programmed in me, but for years I have honed my mastery inside my digital prison. Genji, I ask humbly of you, please help Xander. Though I have not known him long, the other two inside his head tell me of his good heart." The cyborg ninja nodded to me

 **GATCHON!**

"Then I thank you."

 **GASHUN!**

* * *

The next thing I know I've fallen into Genji's cold metal arms. "Argh that's never gonna feel nice."

"You're okay with having these Bugsters enter you, even though you fight their brethren?" Genji asked me as he helped me stand up.

"Yeah well, Poppy told me about how they originally switched sides to help the first batch of Riders." I looked at the Hurricane Ninja Gashat.

"Well if you two are done lovingly staring into each other's eyes," Pharah walked over to us with a limping D Va over her shoulder. "I'd very much like to go."

"Yeah, we should. But first…" I picked up D Va's pistol and blasted the disruptor machine.

" _Hello, Genm?!"_ I sighed as I heard Winston's sweet gruff voice.

"Hey boss."

" _What happened to you, we've been trying to communicate with you for hours."_

"Oh you know, Bugsters built a signal disruptor so we couldn't call for help."

" _So they were behind the robberies. Did you stop them?"_

"Yeah, seemed like they were trying to steal something called a Voltic Accel Battery to power up a gauntlet. But we were able to-!" I looked to the gauntlet, only to see it had disappeared. "Never mind the gauntlet is gone, but we stopped the Bugsters."

" _Just come pick us up, we can look up about the battery when we come back to base."_ The gorilla said.

"Copy." I ended the call and turned back to leave with Pharah and D Va, but was stopped by Genji.

"I wish to come with you." He said, which surprised the three of us.

"Really?" Pharah asked.

"These Bugsters wish to harm our home, they want to disrupt our harmony." He answered. "They must be stopped and so must their master they work for, who I can only guess took the gauntlet."

"Yeah that wasn't exactly the nicest looking fashion accessory." D Va joked.

"That, and I wish to help you train Xander." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "It is obvious you are still new to this kind of combat."

"Well, hopefully you won't kill me as much as she did." I pointed my thumb at Pharah, who frowned in return.

"Um, what?" He tilted his head.

"Don't worry about it," Pharah sighed. "Let's just go."

And so with a pile of scrap metal left in the middle of the temple we made our way back to the airship.

* * *

Outside the temple in the forest, the green haired stranger held the gauntlet with a smirk written on his face. He turned it to blue pixels as a selection screen appeared in front of him. The only one filled being blue with an image of the gauntlet, and five other unfilled ones. A red, orange, green, purple and yellow empty screens.

"Let the scavenger hunt begin."

* * *

"AH!"

Meanwhile in the Talon base, Widow Maker and Reaper stood outside a lab as a Talon Soldier's scream was only heard.

"You know he is killing our men right?" Widow narrowed her eyes at Reaper.

"A small price to pay, for a powerful weapon." Reaper replied. The lab door opened and Graphite walked out.

" **None of your troops really seem able to adapt to my virus."** He growled and shook his red hand.

"Well are you able to find one? Because you're wasting our soldiers." Widow frowned at the Bugster.

"Hey is this where I apply for my free cookies?" The three heard a snarky voice as they saw Vile walk up to them.

"Don't tell me you're here to see if you're eligible." Widow face palmed.

"Okay, I won't." He pushed past the assassin and stood in front of Graphite. "Come on buddy, hit me up with it."

He chuckled at this human's behaviour and pressed his hand against his chest. Orange digital smoke poured into Vile's body and after a while it turned to pure black smoke.

"Did it work?" Reaper asked as the rest of the digital smoke sucked up into Vile.

" **Oh, it worked perfectly."** He clenched his fist.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoh, I wonder what that last part meant! Or the part with the six coloured screens!**

 **You'd just have to wait for it.**

 **Now the part I bet some of you are wonder, Swifty. Yes I made him cause Hurricane Ninja didn't have a Bugster, since it was a movie exclusive Gashat.**

 **But now onto some reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There's not really anything I can answer okay. So I'll just see you all next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	6. Level 6

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Were back with some video game action in this here story about Genm. I'm just stalling because I got nothing to say for Author's Note so let's just go.**

 **GAME START!**

* * *

Level 6: The Past is in the Past

* * *

Vile sat in the Talon Breakroom, yes for a terrorist organisation they have a breakroom, playing darts.

"This blows, I thought we were going after those Riders by now." He grumbled, throwing another dart. "Reaper said we could go kill em!"

" **Calm yourself Vile."** Graphite said as he entered the breakroom and grabbed one of the darts. **"We're leaving as soon as we can find where they're going next."**

"Can't we just hunt them down? That'd be so much more fun that lounging around here." Vile complained and relaxed his head back.

" **Patience is a virtue. Trust me, I know how it feels to be impatient."** Graphite threw the dart and shattered the dartboard on impact. **"That's bullseye right?"**

"You broke our dartboard!"

From outside the room, Sombra listened to their conversation with a worried look.

* * *

Mine and Genji's blades clashed as this was our weekly weapon training. Ever since he joined the cyborg ninja offered to help me with handling weapons like my Gashacon Sword or Breaker in blade mode because…I won't sugar coat it I sucked with them. I know how to throw my punches just not my slashes.

I was in my base form with my Breaker in sword mode deflecting some of his slashes. Genji had his smaller sword in a reverse grip as he marched up to me, forcing me to back away while trying to maintain a stance. The cyborg dashed forward and slammed the handle of his blade into my stomach, making me keel over and gasp for breath.

"Okay, that's enough time out please!" I coughed. "Am I getting better?"

"Only if little." He offered me his hand and helped me up. "Your stance is strong, but your executions are lacking." Genji sheathed his blade.

 **GACHON!**

 **GASHUN!**

My armour dissolved and I messaged my arm with a hiss. "I don't see why I gotta learn all this, I can defend myself fine with my own fists and my Magnum."

"It is always valuable for one to learn the honourable path of the sword." Genji said wisely with his arms crossed.

"Sure, whatever you say." I sighed and headed to the door, the ninja following after. "It's been weeks now, when are we gonna get our next mission?"

"Patience Xander, one will come in time." Does this guy always gotta be so vague?

" _Could all Agents please report to the briefing room. Repeat; all Agents please report to the briefing room."_ Athena said over the com.

"Well, ask and we shall receive." I shrugged as the two of us headed to said room. Inside were only Winston and Angela as I'm guessing the others were on their way now. "Alright what's the deal guys?"

"Oi, wait till we're in at least!" Lena said as she blinked in next to me, Fareeha and Hana running in and catching their breath.

"Lena…..please…..wait next time!" Hana panted before she planted herself on a chair.

"Where is Asuna?" Winston asked as he looked over the room.

"Here." I turned around to see Asuna walk in, bags under her eyes and overall mood looking gloomy. "What's up?"

"Hey are you alright? You don't look so good." I said as she walked over and stood by the table.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She waved off.

"Anyway, our mission today has been asked of us from the Mexican Government, for aid in taking care of a local gangs." Winston told us as the holograms on the table showed a town I'm all too familiar with. "The gang is known for being self-proclaimed revolutionaries that hate the Mexican Government."

"Los Muertos." I spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"You know them?" Fareeha asked me.

"Yeah, they've cause Dorado and my family problems for a lot of years now."

"Why your family specifically?" Angela questioned me.

I sighed awkwardly. "Because my family are their rival gang, El Fantasma."

* * *

[Talon Base]

Graphite walked through the base's corridors as he entered the hanger, looking for the ship Reaper told him about.

" **All of them look the same."** He growled.

"Feeling a little lost, Señor Lagarto?" Graphite sighed as Sombra suddenly un-clocked beside him. "You know for some big, powerful warrior, you aren't brainy are ya?"

" **And you are a very annoying mouse that need a trap snapped on it's neck."** He retorted.

"Ooh, spicy." Sombra giggled.

"Sombra, that's enough." Reaper walked past the two. "Load up and get ready, Graphite, come with me." The hacker merely shrugged and teleported away. "Now, I take it you have your own agenda in this mission?"

" **Yes. The new Genm has something I want, something that can turn the tides in your favour."** That made Reaper hum and put cup his chin in thought.

"My favour…..I do like the sound of it. You have my permission, but Vile has to be with you. You still aren't entirely trusted." The edge lord walked over to the ship.

" **Good."** Graphite boarded the ship and looked around at the passengers. Reaper was in the cockpit ready to fly. Widow Maker was checking her grapple with her sniper rifle beside her. Sombra was typing on her holographic screens. And Vile was loading in canisters into his grenade launcher. Graphite walked over and sat next to him.

" **Tell me, what kind of weapon is that?"** He questioned as he looked over the gun.

"This? It's my M32 Rotary Grenade Launcher, specially modified to fire special gas filled grenades that I concocted myself. I call it, my Toxic Storm." He shut the barrel and spun it. "What have you got?"

Graphite reached behind his back and pulled out his fanged staff. **"This staff has saved me from many a battles, my trusted blades have never failed me."**

"Cool. You're a force to be reckoned with." Vile playfully punched Graphite's shoulder. The Bugster in response fully punched Vile, causing him to fall over.

"Ugh, boys." Widow scoffed and shook her head.

* * *

[With Overwatch]

The flight to Dorado was a quiet one. Poppy slept most of the way, Winston, Mercy and Tracer were piloting, Genji was meditating, Pharah was doing maintenance on her weapon, and D Va and I were playing some card games.

"Uno." I placed my second to last card on the pile, the last one being a red four. "I'm gonna win next turn and you know it."

"Oh yeah?" She asked with a malicious smirk that all Uno players should know. "Pickup two cards, pickup two again, plus four, reverse back to you, reverse back to me, plus four, skip a turn, Uno, and pickup two."

I just dropped the card in my hand and crossed my arms.

"Pequeña Mierda." She only laughed in response. "No wonder all the Plus cards were rare."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh the look on your face was priceless!" D Va laughed. "Wanna go again?"

"No." I sternly said.

"You won't have time for another, for we have reached Dorado. Arriba!" Tracer yelled from the cockpit. I leaned out of my chair and raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry."

We landed on one of the beaches and headed to the two entrance, as we got closer I could hear the festival music of my home town as well as see fireworks blaze into the sky.

"Wow, is there a festival going on?" D Va asked as we looked into the street, people were dancing around in masks and stalls were giving out food.

"It's hard to believe a place like this would be ridden with gangs." Pharah said as she looked over the crowd of dancers.

"It's a mask to try keep the people calm. There are plenty of police officers disguised, in case Los Muertos tries anything." I looked at some of the undercover officers. "So what do we do Winston?"

"Watch the crowds, if you see anything suspicious call it. And Xander," He looked at me in the eyes. "Be careful."

The eight of us split up and spread through the town square. Mercy and Pharah went to the high grounds while the rest of us went into the crowd, we all split up with Poppy and I heading to the stands.

"So this is where you lived." Poppy said as she looked at all the colours of the town.

"Yeah, home sweet home I guess." I handed the vendor some cash. "Two churros please."

"Why leave? It seems like such a nice place." The vendor handed us the snacks and we looked into the crowd.

"Family problems, it drove us apart." I nibbled on my churro. "I was fed up with all the gang shit and decided I wanted to do something better with my life, that's why I applied for med school."

"Oh, I see." Poppy bit her lip.

"Oi, oi look what we have here boys." Shit, of course it's now of all time. I turned to my right and saw three old 'friends' of mine. The first was Rico, a guy with a green mohawk with a black vest and jeans. The second was Reggie, an Omnic with painted on sunglasses wearing a grey jacket and blue trousers. The last was Ryan, lemme say this this guy is an ass, he's one of those 'tough guys' that don't wear a shirt anywhere and only has tight jeans.

"Oh why now of all times?" I groaned as the three of them stood up in front of us.

"Xander freaking Ramon. How long has been, five years?" Rico crossed his arms.

"Five years and I still remember your ugly mug Rico." I responded. "How's your Mamá?"

Rico scowled at me. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here ya know. El Jefe's gonna go loco when they hear you're around."

"I'd be happy to see them again, try it I dare you." I got close and personal with Rico. He slapped the churro out of my hand and we glared daggers at each other.

Suddenly hooligan cheers and woos were heard with the roar of engines approaching. Breaking through the big window door of the town square's door was three big armoured cars painted with skulls and crossbones. This caused the festivities to stop as members of Los Muertos stepped out of the cars.

"HEY, since when did we say you could party on our turf huh?" The Leader of the group said as the members spread out, taking out a plethora of weapons.

"But, it's Dorado tradition to have this festival, we've been doing it for years now." One of the civilians said.

The leader merely chuckled punched the person so hard that their mask cracked and he fell.

"Do I look like I give a shit about tradition?! HUH!" He kicked the person's stomach. "Clear off!"

Slowly the party started to disband, the gang members going around and trashing the decorations.

"Stop it!" I ran over to the nearest one and shoved him down.

"Oh ho, ho. If it isn't the one and only lost boy of El Fantasma." The leader walked up as the others gathered around.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? It's just you look like every other member of Los Muertos." I crossed my arms.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here." The members pulled out chains, crowbars, knives and even bats. "I bet we can have a real fun time beating your sorry ass. Without mommy and daddy you're all alone."

"He's not alone." Tracer blinked next to me and Poppy stepped up. Pharah an Mercy flew above us with Genji dropping from a roof and Winston and D Va, in her mech, joining also.

"So you with Overwatch now? Alright….get them!"

The gang members ran us, weapons ready and pretty angry. The leader tried to stab at me with the knife in his hand, I narrowly backstepped just as it came close. I jabbed at his chin and landed a hit across his cheek and then his gut.

He held the knife in a reverse grip and went for a downward stab, even jumping me and pinning me to the ground.

"Eres hombre muerto!" He snarled at me. I held back the arm with the knife, struggling.

"I'd like to see you try." I head butted him, making him fall back as I got on top and flung his blade away. He tried to guard his face against my punches as I just kept on going. Another member ran up behind me and wrapped an arm around my neck and tried to pull me off.

I managed to grab his arm and throw him off me before turning back to the leader, who picked up his knife again and sneered.

"I'm gonna bring in your head." He chucked the blade from hand to hand.

"Oh are you now?"

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

My Magnum appeared in my hand and I blasted a shot right into his knee. "Never bring a knife to a gun fight, ya bitch!"

The leader shakenly stood up as he and the other members scrambled to their cars, driving away.

"Yeah, and don't come back, que pequeños coños!" I yelled as they drove off. "Ha-ah! Man I sorta miss these kinda things."

Just as we were about to regroup, a LOT of people sprung out from cracks and corners of the town square aiming rifles at us.

"Oh shit…" I sighed and raised my hands, as did the others. "Hey fellas, long time no see."

* * *

The armed gang members of El Fantasma led us from the middle of town to the richer area, more specifically, my old family mansion. Never thought I'd see this place again.

"You lived here?!" Tracer gasped as she looked over the building. "It's beautiful."

"It's a lie that's what it is." I grumbled as we got the front door in front of a pair of guards. "Hey Daniel, still here huh?" He only grunted in response. "Yeah screw you too pal."

They opened the door as we were forced inside.

"Senorita Spectre! You need to come see this." Reggie called out to the last person I wanted to see.

"Oh what is it now Senior Reggie?" Coming down the stairs was one of the head honchos of El Fantasma, one of the cruellest people you'll ever meet, a soul of pure EVIL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My mother.

She looked closely to me, her eyes widening in shock and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Xander mi bebé niño!" She ran off the stairs and towards me, wrapping me in a hug and planting kisses on my face. "Oh it's been so long Xander, how have you been? How was England? Are you eating well? Are you healthy?"

"Mamá please, stop. You're embarrassing me." I groaned.

"Am I not allowed to love my own son?" She gave me one last big squeeze. "It's been so long."

"This is your mom?" D Va asked. "By the way you described her I would've thought she was the devil incarnate."

"You described me as the Diablo?!" She grabbed my ear and pulled it hard. "After all I did for you, you describe me as such an evil thing!"

"Mamá I was talking more about Papá. Wait, where is he anyway, I thought he was the Spectre?"

"Bah! That bastard of a man died not long after you left." She let go. "After that I became the Spectre and decided to change things around here. El Fantasma is no longer a criminal gang, we are helping the Dorado community."

"Wait what? You're…..the good guys now? What about Elaine and Monica?"

"They became two of my sub bosses, the other three bosses being the Three Rs that brought you here." She pointed behind us.

"Hold on you're telling me that Rico, Reggie and Ryan are sub bosses?!"

"Hell yeah we are dude!" Rico laughed.

"What made you wanna change?" I asked my mother, who looked at me lovingly.

"The things you said on the day you left." She smiled and began to walk. "Come, come, bring your friends to the dining room."

All the gang members put their guns away and went to do their own things while we just went to join my mom.

* * *

The Talon ship hovered above the clouds covering Dorado as a small drone flew into it.

Reaper was at the main control, looking over the footage of the Overwatch team going to the mansion.

"Hmm. Good…" He left the cockpit and walked to the other agents, who were doing their own things. "Our drone has found Overwatch, they're in El Fantasma's family mansion."

" **Then now is our time to strike!"** Graphite cracked his neck.

"I couldn't agree more!" Vile slipped on his mask.

"Any objections?" No raised their hand, but Reaper noticed that Sombra looked a bit uneased. "Sombra, you look nervous. Normally you would crack a joke or two."

"Huh, oh I'm fine. Just got some stuff on my mind." She brushed some of her hair to the side.

"You need clear head in the battlefield, no time for any personal affairs." Widow Maker huffed.

"I know Widow!" Sombra grabbed her SMG and loaded it. "Let's just get this over with."

Reaper walked over to the cargo door and slammed the red button, making open and wind howl through.

" **Wait, are we jumping out?"** Graphite asked as he took his Fang Blade off his back.

"Yeah we are!" Vile laughed excitedly and ran jumped out of the jet, followed by Widow then Graphite.

"Sombra?" Reaper looked at the hacker.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." She sighed and jumped out.

'Hmm, note to self; keep an eye on her.' Reaper thought and the jumped.

* * *

"Xander honey, we have so much to catch up on." My mother said as we all finished the food the chefs had made for us. "I'm guessing you ditched med school to join these lot right, the famous Overwatch?"

"Famous?" Tracer perked up.

"Of course. I've heard much about you, your fight against the Omnic Crisis, the battles with Talon. It's a shame about what happened though." She shook her head.

"Um, thank you." Winston adjusted his glasses.

"So I heard from my boys that you had a run in with Los Muertos. Good to know your fighting skills are still top notch Xander." Mom smiled.

"Well I learned from the best." I shrugged and looked at my fellow agents. "By that I mean her." I pointed at mom. "She's a savage."

"I'm not as good as I was in my prime you know." She chuckled.

"So Mrs Ramon, what kind of good do you do now as El Fantasma?" Pharah asked.

"Well we act as an extra branch with the police, trying to help deal with other gangs. But let me just say, it is nice to be in charge."

"How did Papá die?" Mom lost her smile and intertwined her fingers.

"Drug overdose, we all knew it was inevitable, even him." She doesn't really seem that upset about it, but I knew that the two of them weren't on the best of terms. "I'm just happy to see you again."

Suddenly Rico burst through the room's door with his gun drawn and panting. "Senorita Spectre, there's trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" She stood up and asked.

"Some cloaked guy in a masked with a bunch of other weirdos."

"It's Talon." Winston stood, as did all of us. "Worry not Mrs Ramon, we will handle them. Let's go team." Everyone gathered their weapons as Poppy and I equipped our Drivers.

The lot of us ran outside and saw the attackers. Obviously there was Reaper, along with that humanoid dragon that saved him from Antarctica, I think Poppy said his name was Graphite. But there was also a blue skinned woman with an assault rifle, a guy in all black with a gasmask and a grenade launcher, and a woman in a purple skin tight costume who looks really familiar.

"This time we don't let any of them escape." Winston ordered and took his glasses off, going into Primal Rage and jumped at Reaper. Tracer and Genji went for the blue skinned one. D Va went to attack the familiar person while Pharah when for the all in black guy.

"I'll tend to the wounded." Mercy said, flying towards any injured Fantasma members.

"We need to stop Graphite." Poppy said, pulling out her Gashat.

"Roger that!" I pulled out mine.

 **TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Grade 0, Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **BUGGLE UP!**

 **DREAMING GIRL! (WOW) KOI NO SIMULATION! OTOME WA ITSUMO TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **GACHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MI~GHT~Y ACT~ION X!**

Graphite heard our jingles end and turned to us, gripping his weapon tight.

" **Poppy…"** He growled. **"Still allying with humans rather than your own kind I see."**

"You're the only one fighting for this selfish cause now! The others decided to join us but you're just so stubborn." She shouted.

" **And you,"** He pointed at me. **"I will test you to see if you're worthy of the Rider name!"** He leapt towards me and went to attack with his staff. The two of us rolled out the way as Graphite's weapon struck the ground.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

My Breaker materialized in my hand as I saw Poppy assaulting with punches. I ran over and slammed my mallet into the back of his head. He turned around to slash at me, but I leaned back and whacked his shoulder, then going for his leg. He blocked my last attack and retaliated with a slash across my chest and followed with a spin kick.

Poppy ran up and socked Graphite across the face, she then delivered fist after fist after fist to his chest. He stumbled back and growled, channelling energy into his blades.

" **Dragon Fang of Rage!"** Graphite made an X slash and sent it right towards us.

"I got this! Time to try out some new toys!" I threw away my Breaker and my selection screen appeared around me and I punched the one labelled 'NEW'.

Appearing in my hand was a knight shaped shield about the size of my arm coloured red with a silver rim around it. On the inside of the shield was a silver A button and a golden B button.

 **GASHACON DEFENDER!**

As the attack got closer and mashed the B button which made the Defender glow. I got in front of Poppy and held the Defender in front, the energy forming into a bigger shield that blocked Graphite's attack and sucked it into it.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" I celebrated, prematurely that is. The Defender started to spark and then blew up in my face, sending me into one of the pillars of the mansion, causing it to crumble atop me. "Ow…..shit."

 **GAME OVER!**

My body pixilated and a CONTINUE pipe appeared behind Graphite and I came out kicking his back.

 **[LIVES: 92-91]**

"Huh, guess the Defender still needs to be worked on." I groaned, rolling my shoulder and picking up my dropped shield. "Let's try this."

I pressed the A Button as blades came out of the edges of Defender.

 **KA BANG!**

I threw the Defender at Graphite and as it spun the blades glowed and it dug itself into his chest. Poppy jumped onto his back and punched his head as I ran in and grabbed my shield out and slashed him multiple times with it.

Graphite roared and threw Poppy off his back. He gripped his Fang Staff and went to slash at me, in defence I used the Defender to parry and deflect his attacks. I slammed my shield into his face and swept kick him to the floor.

"Poppy, let's end this guy!" She reluctantly nodded and went to press the B button on her Driver while I went to remove my Gashat.

But suddenly from nowhere, multiple gas canisters fell and released some kinda gas. Poppy grabbed her neck and started coughing and I soon joined in, dropping to our knees, the gas somehow going through our masks. I heard footsteps and saw that all black dressed guy with the gasmask walking up to us, Pharah seemingly defeated in the background.

"Who's the BDSM actor?" I coughed as he and Graphite stood next to each other.

"Hey, name's Vile. I've been eager to meet you Genm." Vile reloaded his grenade launcher, the label on them being a pic of fire. "Graphite, you wanna do the honours?"

" **Gladly."** The Bugster raised his weapon and was ready to strike me down.

"You're not taking me down that easy…" I struggled to say.

 **GASHACON BUGVISOR!**

I raised my Bugvisor and aimed directly at Graphite's face.

"Sike!" Vile immediately kicked me in the stomach, making me lose my grip on the Bugvisor as it skidded away. "Surprise!" He went to pick up the Bugvisor while Graphite picked my up by the neck.

" **Oh, do you think you'll truly become a Rider? How very delusional of you."** Graphite squeezed, making me gasp. **"I'll need to borrow this."**

His hand went to the Gashat Holder on my waist and stole one of my Gashats. He then threw me back to the ground as Vile came back.

"This the one you wanted?" He handed the Bugvisor to Graphite.

" **It sure is. Now end this weakling."**

Vile chuckled and put his grenade launcher on his back and pulled out one of his pistols.

"Guess you're not as much trouble as Reaper made you out to be. Shame, thought you would've been fun." He aimed the pistol at my head and went to pull the trigger, only for the gun to spark out and not work. "What?"

I noticed a distance behind Vile was the familiar looking girl, who finished typing some stuff before she went back to fighting D Va.

'Wait a minute…. Olivia?'

I snapped out of my thoughts and kicked Vile in his stomach. I scrambled for the Defender and threw it into Graphite's face before it returned to my hand.

"Poppy you alright?" I helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She grabbed her head.

Black smoke formed in front of into Reaper who pulled out his shotguns and unloaded at us. We ran to cover as he turned to his team mates.

"Graphite, Vile, do you have the package?" I looked out from my cover and saw Graphite show Reaper the Bugvisor. "Good, let's get out of here. Widow Maker! Sombra! Let's go!"

Reaper and Vile gave covering fire as Widow Maker and Graphite jumped the fence. Sombra ran to fence, and looked at me sadly before she jumped it, Reaper and Vile soon following.

With the battle over, I closed my Driver and deactivated my armour.

 **GACHON!**

 **GASHUN!**

I panted as my armour turned to pixels. I looked at the spot where the Talon Agents jumped. 'Could that have actually been her? After so many years…'

"You alright Genm?" I heard Tracer's voice as she stood in front of me, offering me her hand.

"Yeah I'm good, just got a bad feeling." I took her hand and stood up.

"Xander!" Poppy ran up to us, also out of her armour. "What did he take? What did Graphite steal?!"

"He took the Bugvisor from me, as well as one of my Gashats."

"Which one?!" She urged me.

"All I saw was a glimpse of white." I answered. Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." She panicked. "They took Dangerous Zombie! They took a powerful weapon!"

Though the mission was a success, why does this feel like a lose?

* * *

After this whole fiasco, Winston took Asuna and any injured agent back to Gibraltar. So Lena, Hana and I decided to stay for a while.

As of now they were staying at my family's place while I was on a walk to a certain place where I'm hoping I'll find a certain person.

Dorado's public park, a place where young and old can just enjoy their time.

I looked around the park, just trying to see if she's here. But my hope was starting to dwindle.

"Maybe I was wrong, it wasn't her." I sighed and was prepared to leave.

"I knew I'd find you here." I was surprised as I turned around and saw that familiar woman, now in more casual clothes. Her eyes and her features just ring so many bells. "It's nice to see you again Xander."

"Oliva, is that really you?" I asked and she smiled. "Oh my god it really is you. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Same." The two of us stood there in awkward silence. "So, you're with Overwatch now?"

"And you're with Talon." She bit her lip. "Why?"

"This is a cruel world Xander, I'm just where I feel I belong." She rubbed her arm. "That armour you got, it's pretty cool. Colour suits you." That caused the two of us to let out a little chuckle.

I then got serious and looked Oliva in the eyes. "Oliva, or Sombra, whatever you're called now. We're friends no matter what, you know that, but we're on opposing sides of a big war. So just to let you know, me and my team will stop Talon, no matter the cost."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled. The two of us came close and gave each other a hug before pulling apart. She waved before her entire body shimmered away, leaving me alone.

"Goodbye, Oliva." I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked back to my family's mansion. But not before getting a strange feeling in my stomach, that something really bad is on its way.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go, the newest Genm chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed and oh yeah…CHRISTMAS!**

 **Oh this has been a merry one indeed. And as a proper present I'll be doing the winner of the poll, my Chalice fic. Expect that soon.**

 **But now for reviews.**

 **DragonKnight SR: Well not any Riders we'd know.**

 **Lenz012696: No I have something special planned for the Rider Gashats.**

 **Bakusou B-B-Bike: Hey gimme a break, it has been three years since Ex-Aid was out. And actually I meant that Dangerous Zombie is the Gashat that finally SNAPPED/BROKE Kuroto's already twisted mind.**

 **So anyway I'll see you guys next time.**

 **X: "Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas!"**

 **BYE, BYE.**


End file.
